Next Gen: Abduction
by Superior Knight
Summary: Kairos Jonathan Kent Prince El, son of Superman and Wonder Woman, and his friends have been accepted to the Justice League. But now they recall how a time when they all came together in unforeseen circumstances and meeting new friends along the way. (Children OCs of pairings; SMxWW, BMxCW, HJxCF, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Superior Knight: This is the story series I and a friend of mine, Xenomaster, have been working on for a good amount of time, ideas, and effort into getting together. But at last, the 1st chapter of our story is here.**

 **Xenomaster: We tended to bounce a lot of ideas back and forth. AND I MEAN A LOT. We kinda got this going when I asked "what would happen if Kairo and the like stayed in DC". And the rest was history.**

 **SK: For any of you who have read my previous story series, 'Son of Heroes,' this is the major reason to 'Son of Heroes' hiatus. Which I do apologize for, but I will remind hasn't been abandoned.**

 **XM: Yeah, I think it was mostly my fault if any.**

 **SK: this story is paying most attention to the next generation of heroes and villains. Now I will say this, the settings for this story will be extremely wide range.**

 **XM: Deep space, magical realms, unknown science labs, …Mr Mxyzptlk's place… DC is far more complex than DBZ is, whether you like it more or less than the other.**

 **SK: So without anymore delays, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Next Gen**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Reminiscence**_

 _ **Washington D.C…**_

Not only the city of a nation's capital, but also just on the edge of the city's limits, was the embassy/headquarters of the world's greatest heroes, the Hall of Justice. There was a press conference being held, for there was the announcement of the newest members to the Justice League. The Hall was currently closed from the public, and right outside the front entrance to the Hall, veteran superheroes stood.

Superman, the only sign of his aging were the grayness on the sides of his hair, and the symbol of the House of El black to what used to be yellow. Wonder Woman stood, wearing a more ceremonial armor, and she still looked flawless from age. Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, who also showed an aging face with graying hair. The Martian Manhunter stood unchanged in appearance, courtesy of Martian shapeshifting. Lex Luthor in business suit, while showing signs of aging from the wrinkles on his face. Bruce Wayne, who was there as an official sponsor and supporter to the League (to the public's knowledge), was using a cane to remain standing, too stubborn to sit down for this event.

Sitting at the back, the newest heroes to be given their recognition to the Justice League. Each one waiting for the call up to proceed. Superman was speaking at the podium to the audience.

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone," Superman said. "And second, to uphold the values of Truth, Liberty and Justice. That last one's even in the name."

Superman then gestured over to the new recruits sitting patiently yet anticipating their public induction to the League.

"These seven heroes have sworn to uphold those values." Superman stated. "So without furthermore, we are happy to present our newest members."

"Kairos Prince El, aka, Superwonder."

The Son of Heroes, Superwonder, stood up and stepped forth. Kairos wore a Kryptonian suit to change the appearance of his attire to turn into a blue and red outfit with a golden portion in the abdomen-hip area, an amalgam emblem of both his parents' symbols, and a red cape flowing behind.

"Batman Beyond."

Stepping up was the new Batman of Neo Gotham, wearing an all black armoured suit with only the striking red bat symbol on his chest, piercing red eyes and nearly unnoticeable red marks.

"Lisa Luthor."

A young woman with long ginger hair walked forward. She was clad in gold and black bionic armour similar to that of her father's covering her body, save for her head.

"Martian Girl."

A green skinned humanoid girl stepped up, she had the red X across her abdomen, and wore a blue cape hood.

"Blue Lantern."

Next to step up was the Blue Lantern, a young man wearing a blue, black and white gi and a mask similar to that of his father, Hal Jordan. He flew to the others' side, ring pulsing with energy.

"Shockwave."

A speedster clad in garnet red rushed onto the stage, opaque yellow lightning surging around him wildly. His suit had a large white lightning bolt across his chest and small electrical designs veining it. Out of all of them, he showboated the most

"Zachary Constantine-Zatara."

The final one of the heroes stood forward. He wore a black suit without a tie and a red shirt. As he walked up, he took a bow to the audience before poofing to the others' side.

"These heroes have shown dedication and valour in the name of truth, justice and liberty. We welcome you all to the Justice League," Superman happily said.

After finally receiving their membership cards from the League veterans, they answered several questions ranging from; are you there because your parents gave you favoritism, why do you not wear a mask, etc.? Finally the new recruits were allowed access back inside the Hall of Justice.

Entering the portion of the Hall that was for Justice League and authorized individuals only, the next generation of Justice League entered.  
Zachary then snapped his fingers, casting a spell for sparkling fireworks to go off, "Ladies and gents, we made it!"  
"Oh yeah, it's about time!" Don cheered.  
Terry deactivated his hologram mask to show his face, and looked to Kairos and said, "This is awesome, Jon!

The new Batman raised his fist to Kairos, "Don't leave me hanging."  
Kairos stares at Terry's gesture of affirmation, and after only a few seconds Kairo simply places his hand to the fist and lowers it.  
"He broke the bro-code," Don muttered to Martin.  
"Congratulations are in order for us all, Terry," Kairos said in a impassive tone.  
Lisa, who had gotten out of her suit, hugged Kairo from behind, and said, "Come on, Jonny, loosen up."  
Kairo remained stoic until finally giving a forced small smile. Until suddenly, shifting in between Jon and Lisa, R'Iva appeared.

"Any room for three?" R'Iva asked with a mischievous smile.

Jon immediately moved away revolted at the Martian's suggestion, while Lisa only chuckled a bit.

"Heh. Sorry, green girl, but it seems Jon isn't so thrilled at the idea," Lisa stated.  
"Didn't hurt to try. Hey, we should all be celebrating already!" R'Iva joyfully said.

"The get together of all our family and friends isn't until 6:00 pm on the moonbase, sister," Martin explained.  
"I got something to hold us until then," Zachary stated, as he summons up a bottle of fancy liquor. "This bottle here is good enough for anybody with a fancy immune system."

"You got my attention, cutie," R'Iva said, as she elongated her arms to get a glass.

"I see no value in consuming alcohol. Plus, the taste of it is disgusting," Kairo stated, standing in place crossing his arms across his chest.

"Suit yourself, hardass," Don taunted, while getting arms glass.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Terry said as he was poured wine to his glass.

"You expect anything less after all this time?" Martin asked, making a construct glass.

All of them except Kairo got a glass of wine, and raised it up.

"Here's to all the blood and sweat through all the years we gave to protecting the world and finally reaching the big league," Lisa said.

"Justice League to be exact," R'Iva pointed out.

"To the Justice League," everyone said, while those with a glass taped together and taking sips.  
"How long has it been?" Zach asked.  
"We started saving the world when we be babies," Terry answered.

"No no, I mean when all seven of us misfits and malcontents got together and stuck together ever since," Zach corrected.

"If you are referring to Warworld, that would be seven years ago. We were in our 12 to 15 years of age in that event," Kairo answered.

"Time flies…," R'Iva said, remembering that event seven years ago. As were everyone else.

 _ **Seven Years Ago...**_

 _ **Themyscira…**_

On the island nation of Themyscira, home to the female race of Amazons and male Gargareans, the two races had established a healthy relationship with each other, to the point they were all considered one united nation. There were even marriages between Amazons and Gargareans, and children being born from these unions. Children could be seen running through the beach, the forest, the fields, and the city streets of the island.

Running around and playing wasn't in the mind of a certain child. In the Amazon district of the city, inside the library a child stood, surrounded by hologram screens projected by a contraption supplied by his father. Fifteen year old, Kairo was studying about the Kryptonian Exploration Era and all the significant individuals in that period in history. The Kryptoamazon enjoyed learning about his father's people, or in general, he liked learning about history. He also liked learning about influential individuals who were leaders of amazing causes, which included his parents; the Amazon Princess and the Son of Krypton.

While Kairo would likely be out saving lives and taking down criminals, the Son of Heroes knew the importance of gaining knowledge in multiple areas that wasn't just combat and fighting. If he wanted to be a champion of justice, then he needed to intake any and all reliable and useful knowledge and disciplines to aid him.

Kairo was just about finished with his Kryptonian studies, and was about to move onto his godfather's studies on advanced investigation. Until suddenly he heard children his own age arrive, and a Gargarean boy stepped up to Kairo.

"Prince Kairo, I challenge you to a spar," the Gargarean child demanded, speaking in the ancient Greek language still being carried on by the Amazons and Gargareans.

Kairo closed his eyes in annoyance and sighed, "I am studying, Aegeus. Maybe another time."

"This is what you Amazon girls have for royalty? Your Prince is scared to face me," Aegeus, the son of Achilles Warkiller, the Olympian, taunted Kairo to the other children.

"You heard the prince, he is studying," a young girl, named Alexa, defended Kairo.

"I will not be denied my fight, Alexa," Aegeus responded, and he turned back to face Kairo, who was still paying attention to the hologram screens, pressing on the screens repeatedly. Not liking being ignored, "Face me, half-breed!"

Kairo, who learned from his father about turning the other cheek to insult, ignored such remark. The boy preferred taking his studies in his father's Fortress, so that he could keep to them in peace and quiet with no distractions, but his parents went on about how he must interact with children his age. While Kairo did have fun with these children, he just wished they would go away when he asked them to. Especially the Gargarean Prince, at this moment. Perhaps if Kairo would give the message clearly right now;

"Go away, Aegeus," Kairo said.

"Are you a coward?" Aegeus asked in a taunting manner.

"No, but I'm busy," Kairo responded, still facing the screen.

Aegeus scowled, seeing the Amazon Prince trying to shoo him away, so the Gargarean Prince stepped forward and shut the hologram contraption down. Kairo slowly glared at Aegeus, now peeved, "If I fight you, then will you leave me alone?"

"Of course," Aegeus answered, with a smug smile on his face. He turned around and took off to the exit, as the other children followed him.

The young girl, Astraia, remained waiting for Kairo to follow along. Astraia was the adopted daughter of the Shim'Tar, Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall, and she recalled the stories of how her mother fought alongside Kairo's mother, so Astraia treated Kairo with more respect than the son of the Gargarean king. She gave Kairo a smile and said, "I think I see why you always spend more time out of the island. Popularity must be a pain."

"Sister Astraia, you have no idea," Kairo replied, as he walked past Astraia. "Let's just get this over with."

"If I may say this, Prince Kairo, the Amazons and Gargareans are warriors. We should be anticipating battle and its glory. Try and have a little fun out of it," Astraia said, as she walked beside Kairo.

"Hurrm," Kairo replied.

Astraia frowned, seeing Kairo's displeasure of fighting. He has shown amazing skills in combat, but he doesn't like the fighting all that much like an Amazon would find amusement in. It wasn't just fighting, Kairo was also distant from the Themyscirian tribes. His days are usually spent out in the Outside World, fighting alongside other young or veteran heroes, but hardly as much with his own people, and he is the Prince of the Amazons.

They arrived at the stadium, where the youngsters had already taken their seats clustered at the front row, while Aegeus was already on the field with a bo staff.

"Prepare yourself, Kairo. Spend too much time out of this island, you may have forgotten the ways of Themyscirian combat," Aegeus taunted.

Kairo remained silent, as he made his way to the weapons stack that was at the side, where picked out the same kind of staff the one Aegeus was armed with. A young Amazon stepped up on a stand, to act as mediator/referee, so she looked over to Aegeus; "Prince Aegeus, prepared?"

"I am," Aegeus answered loud and boastful.

"Prince Kairo?" the Amazon asked, as she looked to Kairo.

"I am," Kairo answered in a lower volume.

"Begin!" the Amazon raised the flags, giving signal to commence the fight.

Aegeus and Kairo closed in on each other, both in a fighting stance. Kairo observed Aegeus stance and movements, beginning to predict what move the Gargarean Prince will make. He was going for a fast and powerful strike.

'To prove he is superior to me. Annoying imbecile,' Kairo thought.

Aegeus attacked with a thrust with the pole, with his empowered speed from the Olympian Gods, it would have left a good mark on Kairo, but Kairo was prepared. The Kryptoamazon deflected the thrust, and retaliated with a swing at Aegeus. Aegeus evaded the attack, and struck back once he got back onto stance.

The two young boys kept at a constant battle striking and deflecting strike after strike. While the Garagrean Prince was arrogant, he was still an amazing warrior and knew his strengths and weaknesses. Aegeus knew that Kairo was stronger, thanks to his Kryptoamazon physiology. So Aegeus needed to use superior fighting tactics to defeat Kario.

Once Kairo deflected another attack, Aegeus saw an opening for a tackle charge, so Aegeus took it. He rushed and grabbed Kairo up and slammed him onto the dusty ground. The Gargarean pinned Kairo and looked down upon him with an arrogant smug on his face; "You left yourself open."

Kairo gave no response, until he tapped the ground and said, "Congratulations. Now get off me."

Aegeus scowled at the command. Even after this brief scuffle and defeat, the Amazon Prince gave no sign of remorse of loss or even a desire to fight. Kairo wasn't giving his A-game, and Aegeus was insulted by this and showed a furious expression. The Gargarean then raised his fist and punched Kairo across the face, drawing blood from the strike.

"Why don't you fight?!" Aegeus yelled, as he threw another punch.

But Kairo was prepared this time, as he swerved his to the side for the fist to punch into the ground. Kairo flipped Aegeus off him, and the two boys were back on their feet. Aegeus rushed at Kairo, roaring like a young lion, as he attacked Kairo only for Kairo to evade the attacks. Aegeus was moving too fast that Kairo decided to take it up to the air. Kairo flew up as Aegeus still kept on him.

Aegeus threw attack after attack, while Kairo remained on the defensive. The Amazons and Gargareans saw the young super beings fighting in the skies above their city. Kairo finally throwing strikes, each punch a direct hit on the Gargarean's face. Aegeus fill onto one of the streets.

"Prince Aegeus-," a Gargarean approached his prince to aid the downed young boy.

"The battle is not over!" Aegeus growled, as he looked to see a guard right near him to help. So he quickly pulled the sword away from the guard's sheath and launched up into the air before the Amazon guard could protest and stop him.

Kairo eyes finally widened, a bit surprised to see Aegeus going to the lengths of bringing a sword into this fight. With Aegeus' current state of attitude, Kairo needed to finish this fight quickly.

Kairo dodged an incoming slash from Aegeus, and before Aegeus could strike again with the sword, Kairo struck Aegeus with mountain crumbling punches. The Kryptonamazon's unique physiology made him naturally stronger, and Kairo was no stranger to how to use his strength in combat. Aegeus was already on the ground, struggling to get back up.

Before either of them could do anything else, the Amazon Princess/Ambassador Diana of Themyscira, the Wonder Woman and Achilles Warkiller, the Gargarean King and the Olympian arrived in fast speeds. Hearing that their sons were fighting each other and took the fight into the city streets.

"What is going on here?!" Diana asked with great concern, while Achilles took the sword away from Aegeus.

"It's a sparring match, father," Aegeus tried explaining, looking to his father.

"Is that so?" Achilles rhetorically asked, helping his son up on his feet.

"More than that," Kairo stated. "Aegeus started attacking me even after I had conceded defeat in the spar."

"Maybe if you showed more backbone and stood your ground to fight, half-breed!" Aegeus insulted Kairo once more. This time, Aegeus received a smack to the face from his father.

"You will hold your tongue and show respect, Aegeus!" Achilles growled.

"Achilles, that-," Diana about to protest Achilles' action upon the boy.

"My boy is on the wrong, Diana. He will be disciplined for attacking your son in a dishonorable fashion," Achilles stated.

"I understand, but there should be no need to be harsh," Diana advised.

"Worry about your child, Princess Diana. I worry about mine. Come, Aegeus," Achilles pulled his son with him. Aegeus glared at Kairo with a scowl, as he was pulled away.

Diana frowned, concerned with how the Gargarean King may disciplined the boy, but then she turned to face her own son.

"Are you injured," Diana asked, grasping Kairo's face to check the bruise he had received from Aegeus.

"I'm fine. I've taken several hits in my patrols before. I guess I can learn from this. If someone throws an attack, put them down immediately. You don't have to worry," Kairo replied.

"I'm your mother, so I have every right to see you if you are well," Diana said. "Are you sure you're alright? What Aegeus said to you."

"I don't care what Aegeus calls me. I don't care what anybody says about me," Kairo stated, but then started to reflect. He sighed as he looked down towards the city streets. "I know you want me to interact with the other kids here, mom, but being the prince, all the attention and expectations of being social is annoying and frustrating."

"It's perfectly alright, Kairo. You're just reserved and prefer the company of few but true friends," Diana hugged him to comfort him.

Kairo gave a smile, as he hugged his mom back. "Mom, can I go on my patrol?"

Diana couldn't help but chuckle a bit hearing her son asking for permission to save people and fight bad guys.

"Just be back for dinner. You're father will have your grandmother's famous apple pie over," Diana said.

Kairo kissed his mother in the cheek, "Love you."

The Kryptoamazon immediately dashed off, in a streak through the sky. Kairo activated his Kryptonian suit to change the appearance of his attire to turn into a blue and red outfit with a golden portion in the abdomen-hip area, an amalgam emblem of both his parents' symbols, and a red cape flowing behind. The Superwonder was off to deliver justice.

 _ **Gotham…**_

Gotham City. Dark, gothic, full of crime. Where this nightmare of a city once stood with the aid of Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp now stands Neo Gotham. Technological advances, new homes for all for a better future. Nothing has actually changed.

The city faces new problems, with more advanced weapons for criminals to use, genetic mutations and a new gang: the Jokerz. About nine thousand, four hundred fifty-three divided into near two hundred smaller groups, all follow the Clown Queen of Crime. Some groups are more active than others, one particular group thought it was smart to rob the Bank of Gotham.

A gang of five Jokers, one that resembled the Joker, one wore a single-coned jester's cap and black overalls, a girl that wore a very loose polka-dot dress, a large bald man wearing a long Black trenchcoat, blue pants, a bowtie and a black top hat and one wearing a leather jacket and a very long and limp jester's cap. They were holding the tellers hostage and dumping the money into a Mad Max-esque ice cream truck.

"Hurry up with the cash, you little piggy banks!" the one looking like the Joker yelled. "The boss lady wants this cash asap!" He was interrupted when a phone in his pocket had went off.

"Is that-?" the Joker in the sing coned cap asked somewhat fearfully.

"Cool it, Scab! Let me handle this." the Joker looking Joker yelled at his teammate.

"J-Man here." the gang member answered. "What can I do ya for, boss lady." he greeted, talking to the one on the other end.

"Are ya almost done?" the caller asked somewhat angrily. "We gotta schedule to keep!"

"Relax, we're almost done. About another five minutes oughta do it." J-Man answered, sweating somewhat.

"You betta be done by then, or you punks will be getting a spanking!" the apparent leader yelled angrily before hanging up abruptly.

J-Man put the phone away. "The boss lady has spoken, double time!" he announced, motivating the others to work faster.

Scab dumped his back into the truck and went back to collect more money. He was stopped when an object flew past his face: a batarang. The entire gang looked up to see a small figure in an armoured suit and a featureless visor with two white lights appearing to be eyes looking down on them. The Black Hood, the son of the Batman.

"It's a school night, boys and girls." Black Hood quipped. "I'm gonna have to call your folks."

"Waste him!" J-Man yelled, shooting at the vigilante with goofy-looking guns.

Fortunately, Black Hood used a combination of smoke bombs and a grapple hook to get away and into a vent while using a device to shock one of the Jokerz.

J-Man looked at his co-hort in fear. "Spread out, find him!" he ordered. "We gotta get rid of this brat or it's curtains for us!"

The Jokerz began to search the building, unaware that the target was right above them. Within seconds, the two Jokerz wearing jester caps were snagged and hung upside down from a gargoyle, making the other Jokerz paranoid.

"This gets easier and easier." Hood told himself smugly from another gargoyle. His smug expression faded when a message came up on his visor: 'incoming call, Max Gibson'. The boy reluctantly answered. "Hey Max, what's up?" he asked before starting a glide kick at another Joker.

"What's up?" the girl on the end of the line asked. "Terry, you disappear after school and you say 'what's up'?" she questioned as Hood knocked out the Joker in the top hat. "What was that noise?" she asked as her friend went back to hiding, this time in the floor grates.

"Just helping beta test the Batman Arkham Resurgence game." Terry lied, positioning himself optimally. "First of the thirteen Arkham games to feature the Black Hood as a playable character."

"About time that guy got some spotlight." Max commented. "Why do you get all the cool stuff?" she asked as Terry jumped out and knocked out the female Joker before ducking behind a weakened wall.

"When your dad is a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, then we'll talk." Terry replied, switching to Detective Mode to see J-Man. "Sorry, gotta split. Dad's calling." he lied as the boy sprayed explosive gel on the wall.

"Ok, see ya." Max told her friend before hanging up.

Black Hood then set off the explosive, knocking bits of the wall onto J-Man. The blast knocked him out cold.

As Black Hood was cuffing the Jokerz, he received a message on his visor telling him to go to Wayne Industries. With a sigh, he finished tying up the Jokerz and formed wings from his suit before taking off through an open skylight via jet boots. The boy soared over Neo Gotham, it was a sight to behold over the old Gotham.

It didn't take him long to reach Wayne Tech. Once reached the building, he pressed a button on his wrist which opened a secret passage in a wall that he flew into. It lead down a chute where he quickly changed into civilian garb and exited near the main entrance to the building. The now civilian Terry Wayne made his way inside and past a night watchman.

"Hey, Terry. Good to see ya, kid!" the night watchman called to the boy.

"You too, Mr Bennett." Terry replied, pressing the elevator button. When the door opened, Terry was surprised to see his father in the door.

Bruce has aged well, he had few wrinkles and has little gray in his hair. "You're late." he told his son half-seriously.

"By fifty two seconds!" Terry replied, half seriously.

Bruce chuckled as he began to leave with his son. "Good night, Ethan." he told the night watchman.

"Good night, Bruce." the night watchman replied before returning to work.

The two Waynes made their way to a car where bruce got into the driver's seat while Terry sat in shotgun.

"So, are we getting ready for that expo at the manor?" Terry asked, putting on his seatbelt.

"We need to make a slight detour." Bruce answered. "It is that time of year again."

The two sat mostly in silence as they left Wayne Enterprises. Some time passed before they stopped at Gotham Cemetery, where the two got out and made their way inside. They made their way to a particular grave next to the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"I can't believe it has been thirteen years." Bruce said, looking at the grave. "Almost like it was yesterday."

Terry looked to the grave. "I know we never met. Dad said the only time you saw me, I was about seven months in the womb." he told the grave. "But if half of what dad told me about you, I know we would be, as you may put it, thick as thieves. I know we may not be blood related, but if dad considers you family… that's good enough for me." Terry continued as he put his hand on the gravestone and his father teared slightly. "Happy birthday, grandpa Alfred."

Bruce put a hand on Terry's shoulder. "That was beautiful, son." he told his son. "Come on, we need to prepare for the expo. And you know what that means."

"Making sure Lizzie goes to bed." the two said in unison before leaving.

 _ **Metropolis…**_

Metropolis, a shining city and the origin place of Lexcorp. The technology built it, Lexcorp keeps it going, and nearly two-thirds of its people work for Lexcorp whether they know it or not. Metropolis is home to the owner and founder of this company, Lex Luthor. Ever since his joining of the Justice League years ago, Lex now tries to help humanity as best he can. Today, he has an appointment with the Lexcorp shareholders.

"...and that gentlemen is what all your money is going towards." Lex finished tell the shareholders as they walked down a hall in Lexcorp.

"With all due respect, Mr Luthor. But we all know there is something new you aren't telling us." one of the shareholders told his boss. "The income is not the main reason we are here."

Lex stopped at a door. "Of course, you want to know about one of my best creations. Well, wonder no more..." Lex answered, opening the door. "She's in here."

The door lead to a lab, full of machines and tools. Across the lab was a section that was small and featureless, where a young girl sat. She was flicking her finger every so often in different parts of the air and wearing sunglasses.

"Lisa." Lex called, getting the girl's attention. "It's time to get cracking, kiddo."

The girl turned back to her original position. "Sorry, business calls. Wanna continue later?" she asked as if talking to someone else. "Cool. See ya, Cornelius."

The girl took off her glasses and walked over to the men.

"Gentlemen, meet my daughter. Lisa Luthor." Lex introduced as his daughter gave a courtesy.

"How do you do, sirs." Lisa greeted, shaking one of the shareholders' hands. "I was just playing chess with Cornelius Brolin."

The shareholders were dumbfounded. "Cornelius Brolin? The Gorilla City scientist?" one of the shareholders asked for clarity.

"The very same." Lisa answered with a smile. "I like to use virtual reality over the likes of monitors. Makes things more interesting." she explained, handing her glasses over to the shareholder. "That's my own design." she added, smiling to Lex.

"Amazing-." the shareholder started, examining the glasses until a large noise from behind.

Everyone looked over to see a young boy cleaning up a mess on the ground, he was muttering 'sorry' over and over.

"Young man, what do you think you are doing?" a random shareholder called over somewhat angrily, causing Lex to glare at the man. "You shouldn't be here, this area is for those with-." he began to say, walking over to the now scared boy before Lex put his hand on the shareholder's shoulder.

"Boothe, that is my son. Logan." Lex said, spitting some venom and causing his shareholder to become startled.

"Mr Luthor, I am so sorry. I assumed-." he tried to say before Lex raised his hand as a signal to shut up.

The CEO squared up to the man, causing him to back up until they met a wall. "Listen, I try to be a better man than I used to. For my children." Lex began calmly, sweat rolling down the shareholder's forehead. "But if you ever raise your voice to either one again, I will show you why I am one of two humans on this Earth who can fight Superman!" Lex continued angrily, squaring up even closer. "Now get out of my sight!" he yelled, causing the shareholder to run out of the room, fearing for his job and wellbeing. Lex turned to the other shareholders with a look that gave them the signal to leave, which they did. Lex then walked over to his son and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Logan, are you alright?" the man asked, very sincerely.

Logan looked down at the mess he made. "I'm sorry, dad. I just-." the boy tried to say, but he just couldn't finish.

"Son, you can't help your dizzy spells or the headaches. I know this." Lex explained with a smile before looking to the mess. "That wasn't anything important. I'm going to go finish some reports, then we'll go to that ice cream place you like." the father told his child, making him smile.

"Thanks dad." Logan answered before his father got up and left the room.

Lisa pressed a button on a wall, releasing a small robot that went over to the mess to clean it before walking over to her brother. "They don't seem to be getting better, do they?" Lisa asked, leaning on the table next to Logan.

Logan shook his head. "The medication dad gave me worked at first, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything." Logan answered.

Lisa put her arm around her brother. "Twin of mine, you are in the best hands on Earth." she told her brother. "Two Luthors helping a third. No man left behind!"

Logan gave a smile. "Thanks, Lis." Logan looked down at Lisa's glasses and his eyes unnoticably flashed purple. "Think those could be used to run construction software?"

"Why, broseph? Morbid curiosity?" Lisa asked, having a chuckle.

Logan looked to Lisa as they began to walk out of the room. "Curiosity, yes. Morbid, hardly." he answered, his eyes returning to normal.

 _ **Mogo…**_

Mogo is one of the strongest Green Lanterns in the universe and one of the biggest guns of the Lantern Alliance. Made up of six of the seven lights and allied to Orange, the separate Lantern Corps decided to work together in case another universal threat were to arise.

Red, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet. The five colours flew across Mogo to hit their targets: The Manhunters. The ones firing were Grace Gardner, Alex Rayner, Martin Jordan, Tyrone Cruz-Baz and James Stewart, the children of some of the greatest Lanterns.

"No man escapes The Manhunters!" the automatons stated repeatedly as they continued their assault.

The Lanterns tried to stick together, but couldn't help being separated. Martin and Grace ended up back to back. Grace, like her father had ginger hair with an odd white fringe and red eyes due to her ring and wore a very punk rocker biker kind of outfit while Martin had brown hair, blue eyes because of his ring and wore a cross between a gi and a bodysuit. Matin also wore a similar mask to his father.

"I friggin hate Manhunters!" Grace yelled before blasting two in the head.

Martin gave a smile while minding her six. "You were the one complaining about fighting 'the average crook'." Martin pointed out, shooting several Manhunters.

"You're lucky you're too cute to get mad at." Grace responded "At least Nobo knows when to shut up."

Before either could continue, they were interrupted by a large crystal spike that impaled a Manhunter they didn't see. "You two need to stop flirting." James told them fighting off a manhunter with a sword and shield. "I know you two are dating and all, but you need to focus."

"You know we can't help it, James." Grace replied, keeping up her assault. "Though, I will not try to piss you off with that shatterpoint thing your mom taught ya." she added, looking at the Manhunter James took down.

"How is Yrra?" Martin asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

James immediately sliced the Manhunter he fought to bits. "She's doing fine, man. Thanks for asking."

James Stewart looked very much like his mother, though some of his more alien characteristics were dulled by John's DNA, his ears for one weren't as pointy as Yrra. He wore an outfit near identical to his father when John was a Star Sapphire.

James turned around and attempted to blast a Manhunter, only for a crystal to come out of the front of the robot from behind. When the Manhunter fell, they saw that the one responsible was Tyrone, the Indigo Tribesman.

Tyrone resembled his father but had his mother's skin tone. He had black hair and indigo eyes thanks to his ring and wore a very tribal version of what his father wore as a green lantern, only his mask had an Indigo Tribesman logo over his right eye, similar to his mother's Green Lantern one.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing your shtick, James." he politely commented.

"Nok." James replied, throwing a hammer at the downed Manhunter.

They then noticed a rumbling that appeared to be like footsteps, they looked over to see a yellow construct smashing up the Manhunters

"Someone's watching anime again." Tyrone commented, pointing out the large yellow robot construct.

Alex used her construct to stomp through Manhunters left and right while shooting the more airborn with gatling guns "What's that coming over the hill, is it a monster? Is it a monster?" she sang as she went along. "What's that coming over the hill, is it a monster? Is it a monster?"

"I don't know whether or not I'm scared of her." Grace pointed out, watching Alex stomp around before flying to them.

"This is fun." she started, panting slightly. "We should do this more often!"

Alex had black hair and glowing yellow eyes, as indicated by her ring. What was odd was she had black sclera and her ears were pointed. She wore a dress with short puffy sleeves, a fanned-out skirt that is cut to about mid-leg, and a Sinestro insignia decorated with a white bow and ribbon. She also had black-and-yellow stockings, elbow length gloves and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles, along with a black colombina mask.

The five Lanterns noticed that the remaining manhunters have surrounded them.

"I think it's time we ended this." Martin suggested, to which the others nodded and clenched their ring hands, charging energy. "In peaceful day…" Martin began, shooting at a Manhunter.

"In blazing night…" Grace continued, using her rage plasma to melt several Manhunters.

"Evil can never escape our sight." James added, smashing a large group of Manhunters with a gargantuan crystal hammer.

"Let those looking for a fight." Alex announced, blowing up several Manhunters with a dragon-shaped laser gun.

"Beware our power…" Tyrone muttered, peircing five Manhunters through the head with five separate beams.

"-Five Lanterns' light!" the five Lanterns yelled, getting together and unleashing a large domed blast of energy, destroying the all standing Manhunters. Those caught in the blast were either completely destroyed or reduced to parts The Manhunter remains turned to dirt and were absorbed into the planet's surface.

 **"WELL DONE, YOUNG LANTERNS."** Mogo bloomingly told his trainees. **"YOUR SKILL IS IMPROVING, YOU DEFEATED THE MANHUNTERS IN LESS TIME THAN IN THE PREVIOUS LESSON."**

"We should party!" Alex yelled, zipping about in the air. "Anyone up for that party on New Kuragar after the thing?" she asked excitedly. Her response was mixed negative reactions. "Really?" she asked.

"Alex, it's not that we don't wanna. It's just..." Martin began, trying to be tact.

"Your grandfather is freaking scary!" Grace interrupted, showing her Gardner charm.

Alex's face showed an oblivious look. "He's not that bad."

"Whatever you say, girl." Grace muttered, lowering her eyelids.

With little warning, Tyrone flashed the Sinestro symbol on his forehead and looked up. "Speak of the devil." he spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

The other four looked up to see none other than Sinestro himself floating down to the surface, clapping his hands in a very high class fashion.

"Bravo, you are all coming along swimmingly." the Korugarian praised, stepping over to the children.

"Are you just here to give us a pat on the head, Thaal?" Martin asked politely, not trying to offend the Lantern Leader.

Sinestro gave a snide chuckle. "I'm here to escort you back to Earth, young Jordan." the Korugarian replied. "Though I was impressed with the Graviton Cannon."

Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I try my best, grandpa."

Many would not be so informal to a Lantern Leader, especially Sinestro. But Sinestro has taken quite fondly to his granddaughter. "I know you do, my dear." Sinestro commented as yellow light enveloped him. "Come along, we haven't time do dottle."

The trainee Lanterns lit up and started to fly with Sinestro. Martin stopped for a moment and turned to the planet.

"Thanks, brother Mogo." Martin told the planet, taking a bow.

 **"IT WAS MY PLEASURE, BLUE LANTERN JORDAN."** Mogo replied as the young boy flew towards his allies, back to Earth.

 _ **Antarctica…**_

In the ancient Martian stronghold of Z'onn Z'orr, the Martian Manhunter of Mars, J'onn J'onnz was overseeing a training room. Being the heart and soul of the Justice League, J'onn had always preferred ways of keeping himself busy with Justice League business. Right now, he was trying his best to multitask with being a protector, ambassador, mentor and a father.

In the training room, several training droids were being dispatched of by a young green skinned girl with fuzzy and poufy red hair. The young girl extended her arm out slashing through each training droid in her reach, and then evaded an incoming attack from another from her side.

"Excellent job, R'Iva," J'onn kindly said.

"I can do this all day," the Martian Girl, R'Iva triumphantly said.

"I bit you could," J'onn replied. "Let's try and work on a scenario when facing a pyrokinetic."

"H'ronmeer! Not fire!" R'Iva cursed.

"R'Iva, don't take the lord's name in vain. And you know it's necessary you improve on dealing with such," J'onn stated.

"Yeah… well… if I beat the fire ones in under a minute, then I get a big bowl of cookies n' cream," R'Iva compromised.

J'onn smirked, "if that's the way you want it, so be it." "He presses the control panel, allowing the fire droids to be released. "Remember, this fire won't hurt you, but don't let it touch you, for you're still vulnerable to mystic and meta flames."

R'Iva got into a fighting stance and put her game face on, "the oreos will be mine."

The droids fired the flames, and R'Iva dodged by flying upward and began flanking the group of droids. The line of fire was still following after her, but R'Iva then threw an elongated punch hitting right through one of the droids in the chest. She then flung that one droid at two others like a blunt weapon smashing them.

"Boyaa!" R'Iva shouted.

"Pay atten-," J'onn tried warning R'Iva, until a droid pounced at R'Iva covering itself in flames.

"Yikes!" R'Iva's top half of her body split in half to let the droid pass right through and avoiding the flames.

R'Iva turned her face toward the droid and fired her Martian vision blasting the droid to smithereens. The Martian Girl then turned to face her father with a cute smile and said, "I want my oreos."

It wasn't long until the two Martians arrived at the kitchen, where J'onn happily served his daughter her reward. R'Iva began devouring the ice cream, and was savoring the oreos within the ice cream.

"You know the oreos are not the proper meal, R'Iva," J'onn pointed out to his daughter, as the Martian girl placed the tray onto the disk.

"Come on, dad! You know you want them," R'Iva mockingly said in a despicable manner, and held an oreo cookie in front of her father's face.

The Martian Manhunter looked down at his daughter in an unamused look, and with contempt sighed took the cookie and dipped it into the glass of milk. "Sometimes I worry about you, daughter of mine."

"But you still love me?" R'Iva asked.

"Absolutely," J'onn kissed R'Iva on the forehead. A notification came up on the monitor, notifying J'onn that M'Gann M'orazz had entered Z'onn Z'orr.

"Aunt M'Gann is here!" R'Iva squealed.

"Now be sure to be on your best behavior to M'Gann," J'onn said.

"Yes, dad," R'Iva replied.

The father and daughter met at the midway point to welcome M'Gann to the ancient Martian stronghold. M'Gann smiled at the younger Martian.

"How's my favorite little niece!" M'Gann asked, as she held up R'Iva.

"I ate a bunch of oreos," R'Iva happily said. "Where's Uncle Conner and Kiran?"

"The two of them are off on patrol," M'Gann answered, as she looked to J'onn. "You got everything set up for the meeting?"

"Certainly. J'emm and the ministers on Saturn don't have much issues to worry about," J'onn, the diplomat between Earth and the isolationist alien races that lived on the Rings of Saturn. The Martian then kneeled down and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "I'll be back."

"Love you, daddy!" R'Iva happily said, as she watched her father enter the hangar bay. She and M'Gann watched as J'onn's ship made its way off into the sky heading to Saturn.

 _ **Central City…**_

In the home city of the Fastest Man Alive, now the home city to Fastest Family, two streaks dashed through the city. A race between the children of Barry Allen, the Twin Speedsters, Donald Allen and Dawn Allen.

"Come on, sis, this can't be your fastest," Donald called out to his sister, who was running behind him.

"You don't need to make everything a competition, Donnie." Dawn told him from behind.

Dawn wore a similar outfit to that of her father, though her lightning and the yellow on her suit was more pale and the designs were more smooth.

"Whoa, no secret identities." Donald replied, now turned around and running backwards. "When the cowl is on, call me Shockwave, Slipstream."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "We're both running at mach 1, well over two hundred times faster than an average human. I doubt anyone can hear us." 'Slipstream' responded to her brother.

"Really, that fast?" 'Shockwave' asked in curiosity. "Mustn't be trying. Eat my dust!"

"Donnie, don't-!"

In an attempt to stop her brother, Dawn grabbed Donnie's arm and with a spark between them, the two began to rocket faster then they ever did before. They would've crashed if a blurr whisked them to a roof of a building by the one man who could stop them.

"Well, who's going to explain what happened?" their father, Barry Allen, asked them as lightning crackled around him.

"Dad, I know this looks like another one of those times-!" Dawn began to speak up before her father jumped in.

"I didn't mean how you two left the Speed Lab, your mother and I will be talking about that." Flash told the two. "But how did you book it so fast?"

Dawn and Donnie looked at each other. "I don't know, dad." Donnie replied.

"Yeah, all I did was grab Don's arm and suddenly we were flying." Dawn added. "I couldn't tell how fast we were going."

"Well, before the two of you are grounded, we may need to test this." Barry said before the three of them rushed back to the Speed Lab.

The speedsters ran right into the Central City S.T.A.R. Labs where they were greeted by a teen in glasses and black hair.

"Do we have to go through with this every week?" the teen asked, tired of an evident routine.

"We only did it three times, Harry." Shockwave replied.

"Only because you zip off, Shockwave." Slipstream countered snidely.

"Before we get into another fight..." Flash said, stepping between his kids. "We actually discovered something about these two's connection to the speed force."

"Well then, let's take a look see." Harry replied, getting behind several monitors. The two speedster teens got on their marks and held hands, something that confused Harry at first, but ignored it. "Ready to go, guys."

"Just say when, sis." Shockwave whispered to his sister.

"Run Don, run." Slipstream whispered back before they began running around the track.

To the shock of Harry, the two were moving much, much faster than they previously went before. He looked at the monitors to see what was happening.

"Their vitals are completely normal." the young scientist announced. "But their going mach two… three point one!"

"Amazing!" Flash told himself, seeing his kids move.

As the two were speeding along, Shockwave had an idea. "Dawn, I think we can go faster."

Slipstream paused. "I don't know, Donnie."

"Too late!" Shockwave yelled. With that, they began increasing their speed even more.

"They just jumped to five point six." Harry told the Flash, who was getting worried.

Before the Scarlet Speedster could say anything, a large flash of light blinded everyone there. When they regained their sight, Slipstream stopped running but Shockwave was gone.

Flash ran to his daughter's side. "Sweetie, what happened? Where's your brother?"

"I… I don't know, dad." Slipstream told her father. "He didn't leave. He just… vanished." she added, recalling what happened.

Meanwhile, Shockwave found himself on a chunk of ground floating in a void that sparked and crackled among other large pieces of land, old vehicles and other such debris. He didn't know it, but he was in the Speed Force.

"Hello?" he yelled, only replied with a distorted echo. "Dad? Dawn?" he called out with similar results.

He tried to run to other floating objects to see if he could find a way out. He sped around for about an hour before giving up, sitting on an old plane.

The boy began to get scared, he had no idea where he was or how to get out. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked to himself.

 _The Speed Force._ A voice spoke in Don's mind. _This is where all Speedsters gain their power and where they return to._

"...can you get me out?" shockwave asked reluctantly.

A figure appeared behind him, looking familiar to him but he didn't know how. The figure reached out to him with long bony hands. Before he knew it, he was back in S.T.A.R. Labs. seeing his father, he ran to the older speedster and hugged him, crying.

"Oh, thank god your alright!" Flash said as he embraced his son. "What happened? One second, you you were with your sister… now you appeared way over here. Did you time travel?"

"Time travel?" Shockwave asked. "How long was I gone?"

"Less than a minute!" Harry called out from across the room.

"But… I was running around for an hour, at least." Shockwave replied, confused.

Flash looked at his son with a similar confused look. "Donald Henry Wallace Allen." Flash spoke to his son quietly. "Did you happen to go to the Speed Force?" he asked, his son looking up in shock.

"Yeah. At least, that was what I was told."

"Told?" Flash asked. "Who was there with you?"

"I didn't see. He was… blurred out." Shockwave replied. "Dad, am I in trouble?"

Flash noticed the fear in his son's eyes. "No, you aren't. I was just… scared for you." he told his son as Slipstream entered the room. "Let's just go home. I think we had enough excitement for one day."

Shockwave nodded his head and the three speedsters ran off, leaving Harry alone. Little did they know, something was following them. Not chasing them, just… tagging along.

 _ **London…**_

In a theater, the performance of Mistress of Magic, Zatanna, and her son, Zachary, was at the climax.

"And for my last trick, I'll do an oldy but a goodie; a rabbit from my hat!" Zatanna called out, taking off her hat. She reached inside and to everyone's surprise, a large hand came out of the ceiling and plucked an audience member from his chair and took him back through the ceiling as Zatanna removed her hand from her hand. "Zach? What are you doing in there?" she asked her now miniscule son before he disappeared in a puff in smoke and reappeared behind her.

"Just blowing the audience away, mother." Zach said before the two took a bow and the audience cheered.

The curtains closed and the mother/son duo moved to her changing room. "You're getting better, Zach." Zatanna told her son.

"Thanks, mom." Zach replied, eating some sweets.

Zatanna could suddenly smell the scent of a burning cigarette.

"Lovely performance," a voice said. The Hellblazer, John Constantine, stepped out as he then pressed his cigarette onto a summoned ashtray.

"Jonathan." Zatanna greeted. She referred to Constantine in a very stern voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on. Can't a man see his boy." Constantine replied, ruffling Zach's hair.

"You seem pretty selective of when you want to actually see our son." Zatanna muttered.

"Would you prefer me visiting while I got another a f #$ing demon on my ass," John asked.

"Language!" Zatanna scowled, as she covered Zach's ears, to which John crossed his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't see what the big deal is," John commented. "He'll be saying those words when he gets older."

"I want my son to be a gentleman," Zatanna provoked.

"Hey, he's my son too," John irritability stated.

"Maybe if yo-," Zatanna about to make a remark.

"Teiuq," the young boy said.

The spell forced compelled the two magi-humans to fall silent and keep them from escalating an argument. His parents never married, and he was fine with that, but Zachary obviously doesn't like the rough tensions they occasionally have.

"... can't you just be nice?" Zachary asked.

The Mistress of Magic and Hellblazer both frowned, and even when the silent spell wore off, they remained quiet for a moment. For their son, they had to get along.

"I'm sorry, Zachary," Zatanna said, as she looked to John. "So… no demon or mystic terror on your tail?"

"I swear on giving up smoking," John said, still annoyed by Zatanna's acquisitions.

"You don't want to come with us, mom?" Zach asked.

"Sorry, Zach… maybe another time," Zatanna gave a smile, still not comfortable to be with John. "I want him back home."

"Whatever you say," John muttered, as he placed a hand to Zach's shoulder. "Come on, Zachie."

Zach frowned, as he and his father left the theater.

"Why don't you and mom get along?" Zach asked his father.

"Your mom says I get into to much trouble. It's like she's forgetting her time with all the bloody capes," John said while commenting.

"But dad, some of my friends are superheroes," Zach said.

"Yeah… yeah they are. Just be sure of what trouble you be getting yourself into. Look both ways when crossing the street, boyo," John replied, scuffing Zach's head. "Come on, let's go and see what you're made of in the arts of magic besides aweing the muggles."

"Oh, dad! You should have seen what I did to this druid last week!" Zach happily brought up to impress his old man.

 _ **Unknown…**_

In an unidentified location, there were holographic screens of the seven young heroes and their recent activity. A green skinned Coluan male stood at a moderator stand controlling the screens and inspecting the activities the heroes were participating.

"As I have consulted with the other executives, these young ones have shown to be potential high value assets, my lord," the Coluan stated.

Sitting on a floating chair, a large and imposing humanoid with red eyes and yellow skinned face, observed the presentation given by the Coluan.

"Hmm. Yes. Yes there can certainly be profit brought from these seven," the master stated out loud.

Walking up to the master's side were Daxamite male in red armor and Titanian female in indigo robe.

"We have prepared the plans of acquiring them, my lord. We'll have them here before a planetary rotation," the Daxamite stated.

"But your say goes," the Titanian said.

"Proceed," the master replied.

The executives nodded and took off, while the master turned over to a wall. He pressed on a control on his chair, and the wall, revealing to be one massive screen with smaller screens showing different things; fights between gladiators of different alien species fighting to the death, auctions of slaves and other items, then political meetings between alien worlds, etc.

* * *

 **A/N: Before anybody asks; who frag are Gargareans? There are aliens on Saturn? Etc. This story series is a tad like the DC: Rebirth, we're nitpicking a few things from different media of DC Comics and different continuities. In some of these cases; the male equivalent of the Amazons, Gargareans, who appeared in Pre-Flashpoint. The Saturnians, the clone race of Martians, Etc.**

 **XM: We pretty much take what we like from different continuities and smooshed them together while revamping ideas that didn't work as well as they should've. We invented/revamped characters by ourselves then pitched them to the other. Whoever can guess whose character was invented by who, you get a cookie!**

 **SK: By your expense. With that said, this first chapter is being left on a cliffhanger. Somebody has their eyes on our future Justice League.**

 **XM: "Dum, dum, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM!"**

 **SK: If any of you got anymore questions, then feel free to comment and review.**

 **XM: Feel free to send the loves, people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Superior Knight: we have returned.**

 **Xenomaster: Whether you like us or not!**

 **SK: Okay we have some comments/reviews to reply to.**

 **XM: Cracking time!**

 **To Menatron the Angel of Ideas-**

 **SK: Thank you. Anymore ideas, just leave them on the reviews and comments. That way me and Xeno can hear it out.**

 **XM: Madness and order work surprisingly well together.**

 **To theawesomeflash-**

 **XM: Wally would help Donnie here or there. They are cousins after all.**

 **SK: either way, thanks for the comment.**

 **To anon-**

 **XM: Wow, that is a lot of text, dude.**

 **SK: I know, right? Anyways, anon, you still give some interesting topics that I do want to bring up in this story. Just for the hell of it.**

 **XM: Some that are DC/Marvel mixed, but can work here or there.**

 **To Ashbringer36-**

 **SK: well, this story is rated T, so that's why I decided to bleep the word. But grateful to see your optimism.**

 **XM: He was censored because it's magic, and we don't have to explain it.**

 **To Guest-**

 **SK: there is actually a reason to Kairo's superhero name. It will be explained.**

 **XM: Don't bother going behind his back and asking me. I forgot! XD**

 **To David-**

 **SK: Nobo is the New 52 Lobo. You know, the Edward Cullen looking one. But the true Main Man will be brought up.**

 **XM: Whoever brought up the idea to make him so generic and cliche in design should be skinned and worn as socks.**

 **SK: Now let's not be too brutal...**

 **XM: Sacrilege!**

 **To quazell88-**

 **SK: the Dakota superheroes will be coming out.**

 **XM: Static Shock was a good show.**

 **SK: and cool for Young Justice to introduce Icon.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Abduction**_

 _ **Washington D.C., Hall of Justice…**_

"Time flies…" R'iva said, remembering the past.

They hear the door open and see their families enter the member's lounge area.

Superman, with his wife and daughter, approached their eldest son. Superman gave a proud smile and said. "Welcome to the Justice League, son." He hugs Kairo along with Diana.

"We're so proud of you." Diana said.

Kairo gave a small smile, as he said. "This is-." until suddenly, young Lara jumps on top of him from behind.

"Since you'll be busy with the League… can I have your invisible jet, Kai?" Lara asked excitedly.

Kairo simply replied. "No. And get off me, you're bothering me."

Diana chuckled a bit seeing the two of her kids. She then remembered. "Oh, speaking of which, the rest of the Themyscirans want to give congratulations to you, Kairo."

"We're going to go all the way to Paradise Island?" Kairo asked.

Diana answered. "No." Holds up a tablet showing a Skype feed of several prominent individuals of Themyscira. Astraia stepped forth in the screen.

"For truth and justice, Prince Kairo!" Astraia cheered. The rest rejoiced.

Lara looked at the tablet. "So we have Skype now. Neat."

Connor Kent and M'gann were also there, along with a young black haired man with pale white skin and blue eyes, wearing a black coat with a blue scarf. The three approached the others. their son, Kiran. Conner was wearing a black jacket over his signature black shirt with the red symbol of the House of El. M'gann was in her red shirt and dress.

"Look who made it to the big league." Conner said, as he placed an arm over Kairo in congratulations.

"Enjoy the spotlight, cousin." Kiran said.

"I'm not in it for the glory." Kairo replied to Kiran.

"Lie." Kiran plainly stated.

J'onn grabbed R'iva holding her up.

"You make make me proud, daughter of mine!" the Martian said with joy.

R'iva triumphantly giggled. "Hehaha! I made it!"

As soon as R'iva was placed down, M'gann pulled her into a great big hug.

M'gann congratulated. "You certainly did."

"Don't be getting distracted by pretty faces, R'iva. The people want superheroes, not romantics. " Kiran told his cousin.

"Oh quiet you. You know, you'd be right for the League." R'iva said.

"I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of guy." Kiran replied.

Bruce Wayne hobbled over to Batman beyond and extended his hand, followed by his wife and daughter. "I would like to personally congratulate you, 'Batman'." he told the Dark Knight, aware of the irony.

Batman Beyond took his hand and the two shook. "It is an honour, 'Mr Wayne'".

While this happened, Lizzie Wayne gave a smirk. "It's funny if you know the truth." she giggled.

"Lizzie, shh." Selina wispered to her chid.

John Constantine patted Zach in the back. "Congrats, you're a cape now."

"Glad to be one, pop." Zach replied, handing him a cigarette.

Zatanna appeared before Zach and John. "You be careful, Zach. If this doesn't work out, you still have the stage." she told her child.

Zach smirked. "I have the blood of a Zatara and a Constantine. I'll be fine."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "It's the latter I'm worried about"

Flash put hand on his son's shoulder. "Took you long enough, kid." The Scarlet Speedster joked.

Shockwave gave a chuckle. "Sorry for not living up to the name, old man."

Slipstream rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about Central City, I'll hold down the fort when you're out."

"Hey, you know I'll always be back… in a flash!" Shockwave replied, leaving his sister speechless.

"…My god, you are a less subtle version of dad." the female speedster responded.

Flash widened his eyes. "My jokes aren't that bad, are they?"

"They totally are." the twin speedsters replied

Lex walked over to his daughter and gave her a smile. "You take a big step, Lisa. Balancing your work with LuthorCorp and Justice League missions." the CEO told his child.

Lisa smiled back at her father. "Not too much for a Luthor to handle."

Lisa turned to her brother, who walked up to her with a sickly look in his eye. "So, you're in the Justice League, sis…"

"Logan, I will always be there to help you." Lisa told Logan, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Not like you haven't tried." Logan replied, his eyes flashing purple.

Star Sapphire floated down to her son and gave him a hug.

"My little boy has grown up." she told her son with a proud smile.

Hal put his hand on Martin's shoulder as Carol let go. "Glad she didn't have the same reaction when you first got you power ring." the Green Lantern told his son.

"Seriously, it's not that big a thing." Martin told her parents happily.

From behind, Grace wrapped her arms around Martin. "Yeah, since this cutie is still in the alliance." she replied, giving Martin a kiss as both James and Alex walked up to their friend.

James' uniform remained much the same, Alex now wears a heavily modified Sinestro Corps uniform which has a punkish tailcoat design and knee high, high-heeled jackboots. She also changed her hair to have short sides, bang over right eye and tips dyed yellow.

"Congrats, man." James told his friend, giving him a fistbump.

Alex used her ring to float upwards so she and martin were the same height and put her elbow on his shoulder. "I don't see what the big deal is. I'm still the youngest Lantern Leader."

Martin raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex. "Soranik hasn't stepped down yet, Alex."

"In a Korugarian week!" Alex yelled, defending herself.

Shockwave zipped right over to Batman Beyond. "Doesn't Kairo have the most fangirls out of all of us?" the Scarlet Speedster's son asked the new Dark Knight.

"Girls always like that loner type." Batman answered back. "But why are you complaining? Isn't there a Facebook page about your fangirls?"

"Oh, there is. Some of them are a tad bit insane though…" Shockwave replied

Superman then spoke up for all the families and friends to hear. "Alright, the celebration is at six, all our friends and colleagues will be there."

R'Iva then asked. "Do you know if Kassie will make it?"

"He still hasn't answered." J'onn answered.

"Oh…" R'iva said, looking down.

Donnie stepped in. "He did mention something about Santa Claus…"

"Or was it a goat monster?" Martin added

R'Iva gave a confused look. "Santa?"

Kairo then spoke up. "While we wait for the get to together, I'm going on patrol." Dashes off through the walls phasing through with his speed.

"…a small peck to the cheek would have been nice before he went. " Lisa mumbled, looking at the wall Kairo phased through.

"What was that, Lisa?" Batman Beyond asked, smirking.

"Shut your trap, Bats." Lisa told the Dark Knight.

 _ **Seven years ago…**_

 _ **Gotham…**_

The son of Superman and Wonder woman sped to a Cadmus facility in Neo Gotham. There had been an outbreak and clones had gone out of control, escaping the facility. As he sped to the building and he saw what was escaping, multiple Blockbusters. As he began to combat the escaping hulks, he saw a small object heading to the same location that fired a small projectile at one of the Blockbuster, electrocuting it.

The assailant landed as Superwonder rammed in knocking down several clones. It was the Black Hood.

"Really, Kai? It takes Gotham being attacked by monsters to get you to visit?" the Dark Knight's son asked as he shot a cable at a Blockbuster's legs, tripping it up.

"I've been busy." Kairo replied, punching a Blockbuster.

"That's what you always say…" he muttered as he dodged a clone and smashed down on him. "So, how was your week?"

"I'm thinking about building my own invisible chariot." Kairo replied, freezing two clones with freeze breath.

"Ooh! Invisible chariot?" Black Hood sarcastically asked. "All you gotta do is make a chariot then install a chameleon circuit." he added, firing a batarang that released a putty, trapping three Blockbusters.

"No chameleon circuit. Just Themysciran mystic-engineering." Kairo replied as he kicked a clone in the face and punching another in the chest. "Hey, are these clones of Blockbuster?"

Before Black Hood could answer, a flare of energy knocked several clones behind them back. The two boys turned around to see Lisa Luthor landing in power suit.

"Yes. Yes they are." she answered, walking up to the two.

Black Hood gave a smirk under his visor. "You're late, Luthor."

Lisa simply chuckled. "It's called a dramatic entrance. Learn to love the flare." she replied, brushing her hair back.

"Focus!" Kairo yelled as he used his laser vision to cut a hole under a blockbuster, causing him to fall.

As the kids fought the Blockbusters, Superman floated above observing his son and the children of of his respected colleagues working together on this field mission. Kal stood near to Batman who too was observing.

"How's Selina and Lizzie." Superman asked, breaking the relative silence.

"Well. Diana and Lara?" Batman responded, not taking his eyes off his son.

Superman gave a smile to his long time friend. "Still wonderful and specta-."

"Black Hood! Crossfire!" Batman yelled into his communicator, interrupting the Man of Steel.

"My bad!" Black Hood responded, dodging two of the Blockbusters.

Unknown to the heroes of earth, a being teleported in several miles above them. The being looked down to observe his targets before turning to a communicator on his wrist.

"Tund-Ra, what is your status?" the respondent asked.

The lead shields hold and I remain undetected." Tund-ra responded. "The children are in sight, but there's a complication. Superman himself is right there." he reported.

"That won't be a problem, my Daxamite friend." his ally told him. "Look in the third left pouch on your belt."

Tund-Ra followed the instruction to find a cartridge of Kryptonite. "Kryptonite? Resourceful little Coluan you are." he noted, grinning at the glowing green rock.

"Were you expecting any less?" the Coluan asked smugly.

"No." Tund-Ra placed the Kryptonite cartridge into his gauntlet blaster and fired it at Superman. As soon as the beam hit, the daxamite flew down and punched Superman right off the building, causing him to fall and getting Kairo's attention.

"Dad!" he yelled, flying up flies to catch Superman, but Tund-Ra zoomed in and attacked him.

"I got him." Lisa yelled, managing to catch Superman.

Batman looked over to see Kairo duking it out with Tund-Ra. "Hood you and I help Superw-." he tried to say before quickly dodging a flying car. Batman then saw more objects coming at him, as were other metal items around the area going astray.

Kairo was trying to break out of Tund-Ra's barrage of attacks, but the Daxamite then presses a device onto Kairo. It activated and Kairo was teleported out.

Seeing this, Black Hood was horrified. "Jon!" Suddenly, his suit got caught in a clamp of metal.

He was dragged towards another unknown assailant. With all the metal surrounding him in a vortex, the being was obviously a ferrokinetic. The being pulled Black Hood over to him and threw a contraption onto the young hero. Near instantly, the Black Hood vanished.

"One more, Tund-Ra." the Daxamite's apparent partner called to him.

Tund-Ra turned to Lisa, who managed to put Superman safely to the ground. "I got her, Etic."

Tund-Ra rushed Lisa, tackling her very hard before tossing her onto the streets below. Etic used his ferrokenisis to latch a teleportation device onto Lisa, immediately teleporting her.

Tundr-Ra and the Brallian known as, Agn Etic, looked to each other. "We go now."

In an instant light they teleported out.

 _ **Atlantis…**_

M'Gann had decided to take R'Iva along a little visit through the underwater nation of Atlantis. Meeting up with M'Gann's old colleague, Kaldur, they were being escorted through the capital city to meet with Justice League veteran and Ruler of Atlantis, Aquaman and his family. Both Martians had shapeshifted for underwater adaptation.

"How are Connor and Kiran?" Kaldur asked.

"They're both doing good. K'iran has shown a lot of interest in puzzles and riddles. Keeps driving Connor's patience asking him brainteasers." M'Gann smiled.

"When are are we going to meet Aquaman and his family? We're going so slow." R'Iva urged.

"There is no rush, R'Iva." M'Gann explained.

R'Iva still very eager to meet up with Aquaman's kids and bored, until she looked over to see other children who were travelling through the district with shops and other outlets.

"Can I go through the outlets?" R'Iva asked.

"Just be careful. Atlantean's may be strong, but we Martians pack a bigger punch." M'Gann warned.

"You do realize you're in the middle of an Atlantean community." Kaldur said.

R'Iva nodded to M'Gann's warning, and swam off to join the kids.

"So, what have you been up to as the ambassador of Atlantis?" M'Gann asked.

"Still getting the hang of it. This Khandaq Crisis has been an all-nighter." Kaldur replied.

"A shame the international community only wants us to give relief and that's it."M'gann said.

R'Iva was looking through shop after shop, until suddenly a pod of killer whales swarmed through the children. The kids all tried their best avoid getting rammed by the orcas. R'Iva even pushing a good number out of the way. But one orca, intentionally rushed toward the Martian. The orca changed shape revealing to be a Durlan.

"Huh?!" R'Iva startled.

"You're coming with me." the Durlan stated.

R'Iva sent a telepathic shout. "Auntie!" She begins to struggle. "Let go of me!

The Durlan pressed a device on R'Iva, and when it activated, she was teleported out. M'Gann, Kaldor and Atlantean guards rushing over, seeing R'Iva vanishing along with the unknown abductor.

"R'Iva!" M'Gann screamed.

Kaldur needed to act quickly, so he looked to the guard. "Guards, get the children to their parents and form a perimeter for crime scene."

"Yes, sir." the commanding officer responded, and led the rest of the guards to initiate the plans.

"No. No no no no no no no…!" M'Gann grasps her head in frustration and panic.

Kaldur placed a hand on the Martian's shoulder. "We're going to get her back."

"Uncle J'onn trusted her to me-!" M'Gann still anxiously muttered.

"Calm down! We're going to set up a crime scene and trace that teleport back. You need to be focused. For R'Iva." Kaldar reassured her.

M'Gann tried calming herself down, while the Guard had already begun placing barriers around the area for the crime scene.

 _ **House of Blood…**_

Sitting in the study of Jason Blood were Zatanna and Madame Xanadu. The two were drinking tea, trying to comfort the magician.

"I don't know what to do, Nimue. I know John means well, but with all the drunken antics, dragging all manner of monsters in and… I'm just worried for Zach." Zatanna asked, hand on her temple. "How do you and Jason do it? I mean, no offence…"

"It's alright Zatanna. Jason and I try to keep things professional, what with our work and raising little Rose." Xanadu replied with a smile "It's hard, yes. Especially with the complication that is Jynnara, but we make due."

Meanwhile in the garden, Zach was leaning against a wall. He looked up at the window and sighed as he knew what was happening. Fortunately for him, he had someone else to confide with, Rose Blood. She had long brown hair and wore a very formal red dress.

"Your father is bound to a demon, both your parents are well over two hundred years old and you have a sister in your head who is a fully fledged demon. How is your life more positive than mine?" Zach asked his friend, turning his head to her.

"Positive is relative, Zachary." the daughter of Jason Blood replied, still tending to the flowers.

"Don't call me Zachary." Zach mumbled to himself. "Please, Rosey?"

Rose took a deep sigh. "I tend to take it in strides. Perhaps I'm just more used to things." she explained. Rose then looked to the side as if someone spoke to her. "I severely doubt that is the case, hellspawn." she spoke out as if someone else was there.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to ask?"

Rose turned to him with a blank expression. "I'd say no."

Back in the main study, Zatanna and Xanadu were continuing their conversation when someone unexpected appeared. John Constantine.

The Hellblazer appeared from a portal, dragging a fairly large demon behind him.

"Hey, Jase. I need an opinion on what to do with this-." He stopped himself when he saw, Zatanna glaring at him. "Ah, bollocks."

"The hell are you doing here John?" Zatanna asked sternly, still sitting in her chair.

Constantine paused with a second. "Zee, this isn't what it looks like." The Hellblazer told the Mistress of Magic.

"Dragging in a demon from god knows where to a place where Zach and I happen to be?" Zatanna asked rhetorically.

Constantine rolled his eyes in defeat. "Shit. This does not look good for me."

"No it doesn't." Zatanna replied.

"Look, All I was doing was looking for Blood. I need his help with this thing." he replied to her.

Zatanna scoffed. "With your track record, I don't believe you."

Unfortunately for the two parents, the commotion could be heard from the garden.

"This happens every bloody time!" Zach yelled as he slumped down.

Knowing her friend needed help, Rose walked over to Zach and sat beside him. "Don't worry, Zach. I'm sure that mother and father will keep them from blowing the place up and calm them down. Then we'll go out and everything will work out."

Zach looked up. "I know you're kidding, but thanks."

To that, Rose smiled.

Suddenly, out from an open portal, a Naltorian witch snuck in with the help of Warworld technology and her own magic. The Naltorian remained undetected thanks to her stealth spell.

"The Hellblazer and Mistress of Magic's spawn. The adults are just inside. I must make this quick. Remove the other child. No need of her." the Naltorian stated.

With a swift motion of her hand, the Naltorian fired a wave of energy that struck both children, knocking them out. As the two fell to the ground, she made her way over to Zach.

"The adult will notice my spell soon… must not dawdle." the Naltorian told herself going to Zach.

"You've done it now." The Naltorian turned to see that the girl she knocked out had changed. Her hair is now much shorter and white, her skin became coal black, she now had horns, fangs and glowing red eyes. "You mess with Rosey, you get Jynnara!"

The demon leapt at the Naltorian, only to miss as her target disappeared. With nothing stopping her, Jynnara crashed into a stone wall as the adults arrived on the scene, Jason now in the form of Etrigan.

"Jynnara, my daughter dear!" Etrican roared, rushing to his child's side. "Please tell us what happened here."

"My freaking head." Jynnara said somewhat groggily. "Some witch suckerpunched Rosey and Zach, then sodded off."

With a scared look on her face, she readied herself "Ekat em ot Hcaz!" Surprisingly, nothing happened. "I… I don't understand."

"An unknown wench that covers her tracks. Wise or cowardly, she still attacks." Etrigan explained to Zatanna, who couldn't help but tearing up.

"This is bollocks!" Constantine spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Zee, I promise I'll freeze Hell over myself to find our boy!"

Zatanna gave Constantine a smile as Etrigan walked up to them "Constantine, you and Zatanna will come with me. We'll hunt the scum of hell until your son is free." he told them in rhyme.

"And what about me, dad?" Jynnara asked excitedly.

"You will let Rose back out and we'll search for Zach the way we do best." Xanadu spoke up, getting the girl's attention.

"Rose is still out cold." Jynnara replied to her mother.

"Then we'll wait until she wakes up." Xanadu told her demon daughter, going back inside.

"Damn it!" the horned girl yelled as she followed suit.

Constantine hugged Zatanna. "Z, this wasn't your fault. We'll find Zach, trust me."

Zatanna smiled. "Ok, John."

Etrigan stood over them with a demonic grin. "I promise you two on this day, I won't rest until the guilty pay. So come one and all, together we'll make the scum squall." he rhymed before the three disappeared in a pillar of fire.

 _ **Central City, Flash Museum…**_

The Allens walked through the Flash Museum. Many exhibits were added in the many years of the Scarlet Speedster, ranging from Rainbow Raider's goggles to an inactive Cosmic Treadmill.

"Whoa." Donnie whispered to himself.

Barry smiled as he looked around. "I know. Put quite a few years worth of work into this place."

"…Is so boring!" Donnie added, getting his father's direct attention. "Seriously, how many times do we have to come to this glorified dusty collection?"

Dawn frowned at her brother. "Donnie, show some respect. The people of Central City made this place to honour dad." she scolded at her brother.

Barry put his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "It's ok, pumpkin. I know you two have been here a lot. This time is different." Barry explained to her, leading both kids.

"And what can be so special that we have… to…" Donnie began until he spotted a room under construction. While the room remained mostly featureless, the sign above the door said "Shockwave and Slipstream exhibit, coming soon".

Both Donnie and Dawn stood there ecstatic. Even if Donnie wasn't a Speedster, he'd be sparkling electricity.

Barry leaned between his kids. "You two are now officially part of the "Glorified dusty collection"." he whispered, mocking what his son said mere moments ago.

Donnie put his hand on his sister's shoulder and started to shake here, not taking his eyes off the sign. "Dawn, sis, this is awesome!" he told her, getting very excited.

"Personally, I like the Green Lantern exhibit." a voice spoke up from behind. Both Dawn and Donnie turn around to see none other than Marin and Hal Jordan, the Blue and Green Lanterns of Earth. "Though, that might be because I have a bias."

Donnie zipped right over to his friend. "Marty! The Junior member of the Blue Crew." the Speedster greeted, fistbumping Martin.

"What do we owe the pleasure, Marty?" Dawn asked, walking over to her brother and friend.

"Our dads likes to meet up every so often." Martin answered, high fiving Dawn.

Hal turned to his son and gave him some cash. "Hey, kiddo. Why don't you and the Allens go get something at the cafe." he suggested.

"Thanks dad." Martin replied. He walked off and the two Speedster kids followed suit.

"So, how goes the travels, spaceman?" Dawn asked as the three made their way to the cafe.

Martin shrugged. "Ehh, I got a bit too used to it. I know this sounds weird, but it kinda gets dull after the while." he answered straightly.

Donnie gave a chuckle. "Dude, how you get used to aliens will never cease to surprise me."

"All I know is that there is a giant cupcake with my name on-. Martin tried to say until he froze in place upon entering the cafe, as did everyone there, including the Speedsters.

The only thing that was still moving was a man in strange garb, heading towards the three superhero kids.

"Well, that was easier than expected. How ya doing, Jes?" the man asked, turning to a woman behind him. She was holding her temples with a strained look on her face.

"All these pathetic peons I can handle." Jes told her ally. "Speedsters, they are a mite tougher."

The man gave a small laugh. "What, the mighty Jes Ebel can't handle two children?"

"They process so fast, it's hard to keep up, Rod. Just slap the collars on the boys and let's go." Jes Ebel told her partner.

"Fine." he said, taking out a pair of collars and placing them on Donnie and Martin. "Spoil my fun, why don't ya?"

The very instant the two teleport out with with the boys everything returns to normal, though Dawn became dazed as she was connected to Donnie via the Speed Force.

"Donnie? Martin?" Dawn asked, groggily.

While this was going on, Hal and Barry were reminiscing until Hal's Ring gave a warning "Blue Lantern 2814; connection lost."

The two fathers glanced at each other and ran towards the cafe. where they see Dawn, looking drained.

Barry leaned down to Dawn. "Dawn, where are Martin and your brother?"

"I don't know… they were right here." Dawn answered.

Barry gave a concerned look to Hal and turned back to his daughter. "Dawn, sweetie. We will find your brother. I promise." he told her as he began to lead the way.

"I know you will, dad." Dawn replied with a smile on her face.

The three made there way to a place where Dawn would be protected if someone was to come after her. They entered a Justice League teleporter that was disguised as a telephone booth and left for the Watchtower.

 _ **Outer Space, Warworld…**_

Kairo groggily opened his eyes. The previous events were oddly blurry for the young Kryptoamazon, only that he was attacked. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed he was not only with Terry and Lisa in a large dark area, but they all had collars.

"Terry, Lisa! You alright?" he asked, getting to his feet.

The son of the Batman got up first. "What the hell was that?" he asked, fiddling with his mask.

Lisa laid on the ground and put her hands over her face. "People, stop yelling." she grumbled.

Lisa would've continued, but she was cut off as something appeared suddenly and landed near them.

Lisa sat up and looked over at what appeared before them. "Isn't that-."

"R'Iva!" Kairo stumbled forward but managed to reach his martian friend. "Are you alright?"

R'iva looked at Kairo as she looked to him. "Kairo?" She then noticed Lisa and Terry. "Guys… what's happening…?!"

"Just as confused as you, green girl." Terry asked, trying to get to his feet.

As if on cue, the same event that produced R'Iva in the unknown location repeated. This time it was two boys.

"Pins and needles!" Donnie Allen yelled, shaking his leg. When he noticed the four other young heroes looking at him, he got to his feet as he generated his uniform using the Speed Force. "Forget you saw that." he said nonchalantly.

"Great, Speedy Gonzales is here." Lisa commented snidely, getting helped back to her feet by the Dark Knight's son.

"Nice to see you to, Luthor." Shockwave replied in kind.

Martin floated to his feet and formed his uniform. "Does anyone know where we are?" he asked, prodding at the collar he was wearing

"From what I can tell ya, it ain't the circus." Constantine replied, walking to the others.

"You too, Zach?" Terry asked, turning to the magician.

"Nice to see ya too, Hoodie." Constantine responded.

"And where did you come from?" Shockwave asked, eyebrow raised.

Zach smirked. "I was here for about five minutes before the Brainy Twins and Prince Sparkle Rope woke up." he explained before looking around. "Low lighting, echo-y room. I assume that some James Bond type will come in and explain everything."

The heroes turn to a portal that opened from a ledge above them, which a Colan appears by walking through. "Greetings, Earth residents. I know you have several demanding questions, so allow me to explain." the Colan announced to the teens.

"Told ya." Constantine muttered to Terry.

Terry turned his head to his friend. "Anyone could've seen that coming"

"I am Vroc Drol. The Technology Regent of Warworld, representing my superior, Mongul. You are all now property of Warworld." the Colan continued, either unaware or not caring about the muttering heroes.

"Wait, Mongul?" Terry exclaimed, widening his eyes.

"You know about Mongul?" Martin asked, surprised at Terry's knowledge of the extraterrestrial.

"Let's say bedtime stories are interesting when I was young." Terry muttered to Martin.

"Who cares, I'll flatten this guy in a millisecond!" Shockwave boasted. He ran at at Vroc Drol at blinding speed, but gets shocked and falls down before he can land a punch. The heroes ran to Donnie's side to check if he was alright.

"But mommy, I don't wanna shave Grodd today…" the Speedster petered out.

"The collars on your necks won't allow such a futile revolt. They're attuned to your bodies and powers. You will not be able to teleport, warp out, etcetera." Vroc explained to the heroes "Any attempt in removing them will result in the same shock. Any success in removing them will result in death. Mongul doesn't want any of you dead. That is bad for profit."

"Profit? You are trafficking us?" Lisa asked, subtly configuring a device in her armour, though with little success. "Mongul must be a bigger idiot than I thought.

"Don't bother, any ways of communications to the outside of Warworld is blocked." Vroc told Lisa, surprising her. "You will now be transported to your holding cell. Food and other necessities will be provided to you eventually."

"Transp-?" Kairo tried to ask, but he was cut off in mid-teleportation.

 _ **Intensive Cells…**_

The young heroes were immediately teleported into a dungeon.

"Jon, you holding up? I mean, we did just teleport." Lisa asked, regaining her footing.

Kairo groaned. "It doesn't matter now. Is everyone okay?" he asked everyone else.

"We'll be better when I get us out of here via a bi-." Zach began to speak as the collar shocked him, stopping him from his attempt to remove the collar and making him scream in pain. "Arrgh!"

Shockwave looked at his collar. "Maybe I can vibrate out of this stupid thing." he suggested, electricity beginning to spark around him.

Martin took a meditative position. "But I thought you said you aren't that good at phasing yet, brother."

"If Dawn can do it, I just have to try a bit-." he said, about to vibrate through his collar, only to receive a large shock that surprised him "Graagh, COME ON!" he yelled in frustration.

"Everybody stop." Kairo yelled out. "What that Coluan said was true. These collars are attuned to our bodies and powers."

R'Iva slumped down. "This is bad…" she muttered.

"Well what do we do, fearless leader?" Donnie asked, still on the ground.

"Dad says if we're in a situation when captured to get a layout of where we are." Terry spoke up, adjusting his mask. "So let's see what this whole place is."

The seven then explored the spacious holding cell, but as Kairo had gotten near to the shadows, something rushed at him, snarling wildly.

Kairo sped back to avoid the attacker, and instinctively charged his heat vision while the others had rushed over to help him. Surely the attacker would have tackled Kairo if not for an energized chain keeping him tied back from them. Also shocking the assailant from lashing out even more.

Lisa looked at the snarling alien in shock. "What the hell is that?"

The light from Kairo's eyes showed the figure to be a burly pale humanoid whose face was covered in rugged facial hair and unkempt hair, with red eyes.

Martin took a good look at the alien "I… think that's a Czarnian." he said as his ring beeped. "Oh wait, no… a hybrid Czarnian." he corrected himself until his ring beeped again. "With Almaracian, apparently."

"Guess this bloke is in the same situation we're in." Zach commented as the hybrid sneered at the teenage heroes, going back to his spot and sat there.

"Only he's been here longer." Donnie commented to the Lantern in the room.

"Let's leave it be." Kairo told the rest of the group, walking away from the hybrid.

Donnie sneered at the order. "Come on, he probably doesn't like you. I mean, you are hard to get along with. Watch me." he commented, approaching the hybrid. But as he got close, he was sent flying from a telekinetic push by the hybrid, crashing into a wall. "…Nice catch, guys. Ever considered baseball?!" he yelled at the rest of the group.

Kairo gave a little smirk. "I told you."

"Bite me!" the speedster told him, limping past.

The young heroes kept to themselves for a while, trying to come up with an escape plan or any way of contacting their parents. Until a large platter of meal was left for them by a service drone. The meals included different alien cuisines and dishes. They all approached and examined what was to offer.

"Looks like grub's up." Donnie commented, looking at the bizarre foods.

While most of the teens looked at the food, unsure if any was eatable, Martin helped himself while Lisa was the most uncertain of all.

"Is it supposed to move?" she asked, poking a certain alien dish. She then noticed the Blue Lantern, eating the food as if he didn't know what he was consuming.

Zach winced in disgust. "How can you eat that stuff?"

Martin swallowed what was in his mouth and cleaned it with a construct napkin.

"When you travel space with your parents, you're bound to come across different alien foods. Most of this is healthier than some of the things you get on Earth." he answered, happily receiving food that Donnie didn't want. "And yes, Lisa, that is supposed to move." he added, eating some more.

Terry was just about to grab a piece of meat that looked like something he recognised, but it was pulled away toward the hybrid.

"Hey!" he began, but the hybrid gave a ferocious growl and glare at Terry. "Okay, it's yours. Geez…"

R'Iva had shapeshifted a pouch that was inside her that carried an 'emergency supply' of oreos. She paused as she looked back at the hybrid who was chowing down the meat. R'Iva felt compassion for the hybrid, so she wanted to show kindness. She stood up and walked over to the hybrid.

"R'Iva what are you doing?" Kairo asked, noticing the Martian leaving.

R'Iva stood in front of the hybrid, and the hybrid looked back with a scowl. The Martian gave a smile and extended her hand with oreos.

"You want some?" R'Iva asked, smiling at the hybrid.

The hybrid frowned as it gave a confused look, so R'Iva had to try harder.

"They're oreo cookies. Very tasty!" she encouraged, extending her hand further.

The hybrid looked at the Martian girl, who was still giving a kind and sweet smile. The hybrid hesitated until it finally took one cookie. He sniffed the oreo until finally eating it. Then he felt something happening to his face. Something that he hadn't felt in a long while. He smiled.

R'Iva noticed him smile. "See. You liked it? you can have more." she said as she laid more in front of him before turning her back to join the others.

"…why" the hybrid asked, shocking everyone.

"Huh?" R'Iva asked, turning back to the hybrid.

"So he can talk." Terry muttered, eating what appeared to be a drumstick.

"Why… give me… meal… you want something… from me…?" the hybrid tried to ask.

" No. You just looked like you needed something sweet, is all." R'Iva explained.

They hybrid stayed quiet. "…sweet…" he muttered to himself.

R'Iva moved closer to the hybrid. "What is your name?" she asked.

The hybrid stood up, towering over all of the heroes. "Kasador…" he answered with a growl.

The heroes sat there until Donnie broke the silence "Rude, she didn't offer any oreos to us first." he muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Kasador. I'm R'iva." R'iva giving a warm smile, extending her hand to Kasador. The rugged hybrid just stared at her hand in confusion, not accustomed to such introduction. R'iva frowned but smiled once more, as she gestures to the others. "These are my friends. The one you almost jumped is Kairo. The one you sent flying is Donnie. The Blue Lantern is Martin. The girl is Lisa. Terry is the one you took food from. And then that's Zach."

Kasador gave only a glance toward the others. "Hmm. Welcome to Warworld."

"Not glad to be here! The service sucks." Donnie sarcastically stated.

"He's a "lighten the mood" kind of soul." Martin explained his friend's comment.

"So what are you little minx." Kasador looked to R'iva. "Green or white?

"Huh?" R'iva got confused, until she quickly realized what Kasador was asking. "Oh! I'm a Green Martian."

"I heard your types were near extinct." Kasador said.

"Yeah… right now, it's just me and my dad." R'iva explained.

"Do you know what Mongul has planned next for his process of trafficking us?" Kairo asked Kasador.

"I've run into Saturnians and White Martians." Kasador didn't respond to Kairo, still paying attention only to R'iva.

"Aren't White Martians crazy strong and viscous?" Lisa asked out loud.

Martin then answered. "Correct. I've only seen a few, but I was on Mogo. He and Mother Mercy were more than enough to fend them off."

"You come from Earth?" Kasador asked, looking to R'iva.

"Yeah. Me and my friends." R'iva spoke.

"My mom spoke a lot about Earth. During her twenties how she found a good batch of sex partners there." Kasador plainly commented.

Terry thought for a short moment, and then said. "Almarac. Twenties. Sex partners. That must mean-"

Kairo interjected. "Your mother is Queen Maxima."

Kasador still didn't respond to them, as he took a bite off the meat he was eating. "Let me ask you, little minx, you know how to fight?" Kasador asked with his mouth half full.

"Yes…" R'iva replied.

"Good. Then Mongul won't just throw you to the labor or 'comfort' batches." Kasador stated.

"Question, how bright are the rackets here?" Lisa tried asking Kasador.

Kasador still didn't answer Lisa, nor gave a single glance. This didn't go unnoticed to R'iva. "Why don't you talk to the others?" R'iva asked.

"What have they done for me?" Kasador shrugged.

"We met ya five minutes ago and you bitch-slapped me into a wall." Donnie said.

"You got up into my personal space." Kasador finally replying to the other group members.

"I was trying to say hi!" Donnie stated.

"And I was telling you to frag off!" Kasador shouted.

"Settle down, please. There's no need for conflict." Martin intervened.

"Then tell your boyfriend to back up or I put him down." Kasador growled

"As a Blue Lantern, I will simply ignore that." Martin muttered.

Kairo stepped up and stood in front of his group, facing Kasador.

"Was that a threat?" Kairo demanded.

"Warning." Kasador stood up straight, dwarfing Kairo. "You want some of this?"

Kairo was about to retaliate, until he stopped and realized that Kasador was aggressive because Warworld made him that way. Martin is right, there is no need for conflict. Kairo eased up and raised his hands up. "We're just anxious. We got taken from our homes and this is a new environment."

"Hurgh. Freshies." Kasador, having reflected how he too was taken to this world against his will, understood and went back to eating the meat.

R'iva looked at her friends and then back to Kasador ",… how long have you been here?"

"How long? Hmm. Can't say. They don't let us slaves keep track of time here. But But I take a guess for a couple'a years. I was eleven when I arrived here." Kasador answered.

"And now you look seventeen who's desperate need of shaving." Lisa added.

"How did you get here?" Kairo asked.

"I was betrayed." Kasador answered.

"By who?" R'iva asked.

"My half-siblings." the Almara-Czaranian hybrid stated.

There was a silent pause, until R'iva stuttered. "W-why would they do that?"

"I'm a bastard. My dad hit it and left, leaving me to my mom who had already begun giving birth to children from warlords of New Almarac." Kasador simply put as he munched on the last oreo, and walked over to a faucet near to him. "Everyone besides my mom, didn't like me. When the other zhutholes got old enough to learn I would be taking some inheritance, so they became fragging zhutholes to me. In a training trip to one wild planet, they jumped me and kept me held up until Mongul's executives came and bought me."

Kasador then picked up a cup of an alien beverage and poured water into the cup, and then said. "Guess how much they thought I was worth then."

Everyone was silent, hearing Kasador tale of arriving on Warworld. Betrayed by his own family and forced to fight for years in gladiator battles against some of the most dangerous and vicious of alien species. R'iva was already shedding tears.

"50,000. You believe that? Hell, I'd be at least 500,000 back then." Kasador exclaimed in disbelief. He was going to say more, until he felt R'iva hugging him from the side. Kasador raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you." R'iva answered.

Kasador was still confused. "Why?"

"You had it it so difficult." R'iva explained.

Kasador thought for a moment, until he finally shrugged. "Well… yeah, it does suck. But, after all these years here, it's kind of numbing." He looks down to R'iva, still hugging him. "… my mom was the only person who did this to me.

Martin then spoke. "Kasador. I promise, you will be taken back home safely."

"Nightlight, I don't think the seven of you can really take on the warlords of the New Almarac systems." Kasador replied.

"Looks like you've been out of the loop for a while." Terry said.

"The Lantern Corps have allied themselves to each other and protect the universe. My parents are two of the leaders, we'll get out of here and you'll be transported home, the situation relayed to Queen Maxima. Mom told me about her, she wouldn't let anyone send you… here, if she had known." Martin explained.

Donnie then pipped. "Wait, if Maxima is your mom, doesn't that mean Lobo is your dad?"

"The cool one or the "Edward Cullen pretty boy" one?" Lisa asked.

Kasador gave a confused look. "How the frag should I know. I never met the guy. All I know is that he is a big rugged notorious bounty hunter who crossed paths with a bunch of big time heroes and villains in the universe."

"Cool one it is." Lisa simply deduced.

 _ **Warworld, Arenas and Markets…**_

Warworld. One would never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Pirates, gangsters, terrorists, warlocks, witches, conquerors, etc. All the sorts of types were here in Warworld for two things; business and pleasure.

One person in particular, stood among other high status individuals in a dinner hall with fancy drinks. Until he heard the large screen giving updates on the newest available slaves that will up on the market.

"From Earth, Master of Warworld has attained custody of the Earth's Greatest Heroes' children." an astral image of a woman on the screen stated. "Among them, the child of Kal-El, also known as, Superman, and the Amazon Princess Wonder Woman.

The man looked at the profile image of Kairo that was displayed on the screen*

"El." the man whispered, so he looked into a tablet looking at the amount of currency forward by his master. He wasn't supposed to purchase slaves, he was supposed to recon the galactic network of crime and return information to his superiors. "A member of the House of El. The Prime Minister will be most pleased."

While there were mysterious figures in Warworld, there were familiar faces too. Warworld attracted the likes of the Reach. In this case, the Scarab warrior of the Reach, who stood alongside the official he had been tasked to protect.

"This human is the son of the Flash, a being even faster than Superman himself." the computer said.

The Reach Negotiator looked at the screen, and then looked into a tablet for extra info on Shockwave and the rest of this new batch. "This could prove interesting."

Bronze Beetle, the scarab warrior assigned to keep the Negotiator safe, wasn't so enthusiastic. "Negotiator, why are we wasting our time here?"

Reach Negotiator then replied. "Silence, Warrior. Mongul has proven a useful ally in the past. Imagine what we can do with that speed. But let us hear what else Warworld has to offer."

Computer continued. "Among the youngest members of the Lantern Alliance, Martin Jordan, wields the Blue Light."

Elsewhere, a Kalanorian female in garb fit for royalty, named Saranna, looked at the screen. "Hmm… very adorable little child."

The Kalanor Guard gave a puzzled look. "My queen…?"

Saranna then explained. "My children will need a watchdog that gives a soothing presence. Do you suppose your King, Despero, will mind?"

"I am not allowed to say. Lord Despero is beyond me and you know more of him than any." the guard humbly stated.

"As it should." Saranna reassured.

Zachary's profile then appeared on the screen, with his powers and abilities listed down.

"This is the son of the Hellblazer, a powerful mystic of Earth, and the mother is a Zatara, a legendary sorcerer bloodline." the Computer added.

A demon like creature gave an interested look. "Hellblazer? This is a golden opportunity. The Many brethren of the damned will be most pleased."

Black Hood's profile came up, and the computer said. "While little is known of his human, it is evident he is the son of the hero known as, Batman."

A Tamaranian heard the name Batman, and looked up. "The Batman…" He takes out communicator. "My liege, I may have found something of interest."

The screen showed R'iva, and said. "Then a rare specimen, a Green Martian female."

There were rogue Saturnians who all gave interested glances.

"Then a human female with high intellect. Daughter of one called Lex Luthor." the computer finished, showing Lisa's profile.

In a private executive suite, Granny Goodness sat, grinning as she looked at the roster showing on a screen. "Valuable batch the Debstamian bastard got his hands on."

Bernadeth, stepping forward, asked. "Which one shall you have me take, Granny?"

Granny gave a quick thought. "Hmm. If any, the Martian and the human girl. They would make lovely Furies, and possible mates for Darkseid's youngest son."

"I shall devise an effort to take them now." Bernadeth stated, as she prepared her Fahren-Knife.

Granny raised her hand. "Delay that for a moment. I am in the mood for some entertainment, isn't that right my dear?" Granny asked the younger girl sitting by her.

The child, with a wolf's tail wagging, look at the New God. "I know what ya mean, granny." Looking back at another screen showing one of the gladiator arenas.

Another fight beginning, so the audio trumpet played for the opening. A humanoid slave was thrown out into the arena. The slave got back up and ran back to the entrance.

"Get out there!" enforcer growled.

"Oh, it's dangerous out there!" the slave begged.

No avail, the slave was thrown out once more where a Dryad gladiator stood ready to fight. Rather than fight and get killed, the slave made a run for it with the Dryad running after him.

From the highest executive portion, only accessible to the master of Warworld, Mongul, and his executives given permission to enter, Mongul himself sat looking at the screens showing all the fights going on, the listed numbers of materials and slaves being sold, bids on auctions, etc. Nothing should go unnoticed for the Master of Warworld, but he needed his executives to act as viceroys to different areas of his transgalactic network. Mongul turned his seat to face Tund-Ra and Vroc-Drol.

"We had spotted contraband on the Black Market district. A Starro spore." Tund-Ra updated the latest news.

"And?" Mongul asked.

"Would you like to make an example out of that one?" Tund-Ra asked.

"Remove a limb." Mongul ordered. "Does Kata see Warworld's location compromised?"

"As of now, she's foreseen clear travel." the Daxamite stated.

"I hope my new highest valued products are comfortable?" Mongul asked.

"They know their place, Master Mongul." Vroc answered.

"The Pale Bastard almost clashed against freshies, though." Tund-Ra commented.

"When the extra Intensive Valued Confinement cell is completed, they will be separated." Mongul reassured.

 _ **Intensive Cells…**_

The main lights to the holding cell had turned off, indicating the time for sleep. The youngsters had all laid down to get rest. All but one. Kairo was still awake while the others were trying to sleep.

Lisa tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. Until she noticed Kairo still awake. "Hmm?" Lisa sits up and faced Kairo. "Can't sleep?"

"One of us needs to remain awake." Kairo replied.

"For what?" Lisa asked.

"For anything." Kairo said, and faced Lisa. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

Lisa replied. "So do you."

"My unique hybrid physiology keeps me going. You humans aren't built like me." Kairo stated.

Lisa looked at Kairo with a scowl. "Excuse me?"

Kairo heard Lisa's tone, and with a bit of confusion to her upset tone he responded. "Well you are."

"You're not humble for humans like your dad." Lisa commented with a pout.

Martin, who also couldn't sleep, sat up. "You guys too?"

Donnie, hearing the others waking up, stood up quickly. "Sleep is not something Speedsters do often."

They hear mumbling of some sort of dialect, and see R'Iva on her knees facing the ground. Kasador, still in his part of the room, looked over. The hybrid then asked. "What's she doing?"

Kairo listened to R'iva and heard her speaking in the Martian language. That, with how R'iva was kneeling down, Kairo easily deduced. "She's praying to H'ronmeer."

Donnie, in his most respectful manner, asked. "Who in the name of Grodd's britches is 'H'ronmeer'?"

"The Martian god of Fire, Art and Death." Martin answered.

Donnie gave a silent pause. "…why would she pray to a guy like that?!"

R'Iva, hearing what her friends were saying, knelt back upright and faced the others. "What you said of H'ronmeer is true, but some factions of Mars and Saturn see H'ronmeer as a god of light and life."

Kairo looked around seeing everyone awake. "You all need to get rest."

Zachary, now also awake, replied. "That'll be real easy in a dank dirty jail cell with the threat of fighting monsters in the morning."

"He has a point, Kai. Though, I guess what we can do is try to keep calm." Terry said, as he takes a meditative pose.

"Meditation. I assume Tibetan?" Martin asked.

Terry answered. "Samatha, it helps calm the mind."

Martin then takes a different meditative state, and says. "Interesting. I meditate as Saint Walker has taught me."

Lisa begins tinkering with her armour, while Zachary began playing with some cards. The Luthor noticing, puzzled. "How do you have playing cards?"

"Magic, I don't have to explain it." Zach plainly stated.

Donnie zips over, and asks. "Need someone to help pass the time?"

"Sure. More the merrier." Zach then deals Donnie in. The magician looked over to Kairo and Kasador. "What about you, Superboy Wonder? Shaggy?"

Donnie looks over to Kairo, who was now floating above the same spot arms crossed, while Kasador was sitting back in his spot.

Kairo answered. "No thank you."

A low growl was the only thing heard from Kasador.

"So you're just going to sit there doing nothing? At least those two." Lisa began saying, as she points to Terry and Martin. "Make it look stylish."

"I am meditating in a sense. Just not in the way they do it." Kairo replied.

Martin opened his eyes, and looked at Kairo. "Says the guy who doesn't seem to be at peace."

"I'm meditating in the sense of deep thought." Kairo explained. "Reflecting on a saying; You have power over your mind, not outside events. Realize this, and you will find strength."

"I don't think that is any meditative discipline." Terry said.

Kairo gave a disappointed look. "Then you know nothing of the Stoics."

"What we are doing is, simply, keeping calm." Martin explained, as he starts drawing in the dirt. "The likes of Terry and I are keeping streams calm, stable for the life in and out of it. You, my friend, are a mountain. Strong, sturdy. Though being as such is not good for every occasion." Martin said, finishing drawing rivers and a mountain.

While the statement was meant to be a criticism, Kairo took it as a compliment. The Kryptoamazon gave a sturgeon face and said. "Well, temperance is a major virtue to Stoicism. As are; courage, wisdom and last but not least, justice."

Terry decided to weigh in. "Sometimes ya gotta go with the flow. Nothing is ever clean cut or black and white."

Kairo looked at Terry confused. "What does things being black and white have to do with any of this. While you all remain calm, one of us needs to be on the alert and assess on the situation."

Martin gave a small chuckle. "You mistake being calm and being unaware.

In great convenience, Donnie tries to sneak up on Martin, who knocks him away with a construct. Martin calls out. "Thanks for aiding my point, Donnie."

Donnie in the same hole Kasador knocked him into responded. "No problem, bruh."

Kairo, still not convinced, replied. "Pfft. All that proves is that Donnie sucks at sneak attacks."

"Hey!" Donnie growled.

Lisa, who was still tinkering with her mechanism, was getting irritated by the conversation. "Oh, for the love of Mxyzptlk. Will you just shut up. Some of us don't meditate and have other methods of not freaking out."

Zach quickly pipped up saying. "I can try and get us to sleep."

"When were you going to tell us you could you do that?" Donnie asked, annoyed.

"When you blokes stopped being a regular Muppet Show." Zach simply answered, as he put his cards away and clapped his hands and began rubbing them. "Now who wants in?"

"I'll remain awake." Kairo stated.

Lisa, gave a concerned look, and said. "Jon, your physiology gets you a long way, but even you need rest."

"Someone needs t-." Kairo was just about to defend, until R'iva interjected.

"I'll take watch." R'iva said.

Kairo paused in silence, as he finally acknowledged that he hadn't rested in 12 hour, before they were all abducted. "… very well."

Kasador spoke up from his area. "I can get sleep on my own. No magic trick is being used on me."

Zach sat himself to a wall, as he raised his hands and said. "Enoyreve tub Avi'r dna Rodasak peels."

When the others fell asleep, Kasador and R'Iva were the only one's awake. The Almara-Czaranian looked to R'iva who was sitting cross legged.

Kasador decided to pass the time, and was curious. "You still believe in your god even after getting taken?"

"Well, yeah. My dad says to never lose faith. Heck, Martin is all about hope too." R'iva explained, pointing over to Martin.

They look over to Martin, but are quickly distracted as Donnie twitches his leg. R'iva chucked a bit, and became silent. Having been praying to her god, and listening to her companions talk about the types of meditations, R'iva decided to ask. "Do you pray to a god?

Kasador raised an eyebrow at the question, but took no offense as he answered. "Nah. I mean, there were some ceremonies I did with my family. But it was just ceremonies for me. Not like a prayer would get me out of here."

"You shouldn't lose hope." R'iva urged.

"I still hope. Hope that maybe the next escape attempt will be the one I finally escape. Hope that I get back home. Hope that I see mom again. Hope I will finally be free…" Kasador paused for a moment, hearing how he had just vented his thoughts. The Almara-Czaranian looks to R'iva and added. "And hope I beat those backstabbing traitors that sold me."

R'iva then encouraged. "If we stick together, we can find a way out of here. We will be free."

Kasador gave a puzzled look and asked. "You guys serious about helping me? Why?"

"It's just same reason I gave oreos. It's love and kindness." R'iva said, as she was giving another graceful look to Kasador, but Kasador was still not comfortable with her grace. This was no world where the kind flourished, it was where they are sold off for whatever their masters want from them.

Kasador scowled, still not accustomed to this kindness, and said. "Well listen here; Warworld has no time for your kindness. You gotta to be brutal and ferocious."

R'iva was quiet, as she gave a worried look, hearing Kasador's tone raising.

"Use what you have. You Martians are telepaths, so screw up the other bastich's mind. Or rip into their mouths, and rip out their insides. Phase your hands into their heads or wherever the hell their brain is, and scramble that motherfragger's brain like putty!" Kasador growled, as he motioned some of the tactics he suggested. Ending with his hand extending in claw like manner toward R'iva.

"I-I… I c-…" R'iva stuttered.

Kasador lowered his tone, and said. "I'm sure we will get out, but you gotta be ready to fight and kill."

R'iva gave a shocked face. "-kill… ?"

Kasador's face softened a bit and said. "There are fights where they demand it to the death." He turns over to his spot and lays down. "Couple a hours and we be fighting. Good night."

R'iva then sat there more anxious, while her mind went to dark places imagining the possibility of killing the person. A person who is there against their own will as well. R'iva then kept reminding herself to remember what what her dad taught her and pray to H'ronmeer for strength and courage. So that was what she did; R'iva knelt down facing the ground and began reciting her prayer in the Martian language.

 _ **Justice League Watchtower…**_

Lex slammed his fists down on the table. "I trusted you with my daughter for half an hour and she ends up kidnapped?!" he yelled in anger.

Superman and Batman remained silent, both understood Lex's fury, but someone wouldn't stand by and act as if Luthor was the only one who lost their child. Wonder Woman stepped up, and looked at Lex.

"Settle down, Luthor. Lisa was not the only one taken." Wonder Woman told Lex

"I… I'm sorry." replied Lex as he took a deep breath. "I am not that man, anymore…" he muttered to himself, trying to focus on hand

Green Lantern leaned over to Flash. "I never thought Lex would ever apologize."

Wonder Woman put her hand on Lex's shoulder. "It's ok, Lex. Now, what did we learn about the kidnappings?"

"What I can tell ya is it is a magic of some kind, but this one was mixed with some science crap." Constantine answered.

"There have been traces of Zeta-Beam radiation at each scene." Batman explained, causing Constantine to roll his eyes slightly.

"Has Adam Strange responded to our request on tracking it?" Flash asked.

"He has had negative results." Batman answered.

"The Alliance is on full alert." Green Lantern told the rest of the League. "We're checking though every sector, but nothing's come up. Likely, we're dealing with someone who knows how to hide."

"So we don't know who took them." Flash deduced solemly.

"The list isn't that long, but it doesn't mean there won't be trouble." Green Lantern replied, looking into space.

"Then who are our suspects?" Superman asked.

Cyborg, who had remained silent for the most part, switched on a hologram showing lists.

"Cross referencing with Lantern's database and our own; suspects range from Apokolips to the Reach." Cyborg presented.

"Fits their MOs. Abduction of youth and attempts to make them into superweapon," Batman paused for a moment, knowing that is mostly the reason why their kids were kidnapped.

Superman looked at the somber faces of his teammates.

"We'll find them. And we will get them back." Superman encouraged his teammates, as he placed a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"And the Titans of Old help whoever took our children." Diana stated, as her hand clawed onto the metal table like foil.

 _ **Warworld, Intensive Cells…**_

Through the night, the youngsters had taken shifts of keeping watch. Zach was on his shift; so he was the only one awake. He was utilizing magic to make an astral image of his mom. Then the main lights turned on with a flash.  
"Blimey! Too bright!" Zack yelled in surprise, rubbing his eyes.

Kairo and Shockwave are the among the first to get up fully alert from Zach's shout.

"No, Grodd, not the platypus burger!" Donnie yelled in surprise as he sprung alive.

Kairo was all but speechless. "...I don't want to know."

"Talk about wake up call." Terry added, unamused.

"You get used to it." Kasador replied, already up and serving himself a cup of water.

"The weirdos and their alien food induced dreams?" Lisa asked, giving Kasador an odd look.

"The sad thing is, I know what he is talking about." Martin added, causing Lisa to give him an odd look.

"That, and first fights come the day after a slave arrives." Kasador answered, getting everyone's attention.

"We're gonna fight soon?" Lisa asked.

Kasador nodded. "That's how it was for me and couple other bastiches I met."

"Any particular time?" Black Hood asked, adjusting his visor

Kasador shrugged. "Could be noon, I don't know. It isn't specific."

Kairo stood up. "So we have time to pre-." he began to say but was cut off as the group was teleported out of the cell.

When the group realised what had happened, they were all separated in different arenas. Lisa and Terry were in a random city, Kairo and Zack were on a very high mountain peak, Martin and Donnie stood on what appeared to be Odym and R'Iva was alone on a Mars-like desert at the edge of some ruins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the fights begin!" a voice called out, getting the heroes' attention. "So says Mongul!"

* * *

 **SK: sorry to anybody hoping to see the gladiator fights.**

 **XM: We are COLOSSAL teases. Wait until we say who dies! I'm just surprised this chapter was longer than the first.**

 **SK: really? That long?**

 **XM: By about 6 pages on Google Docs.**

 **SK: how about that. Now, like we said before, this story will be wide range of settings. In this case from Earth to Warworld.**

 **XM: A lot harder than DBZ, as mentioned before. Wait until we get with the United Planets and alternate Earths (shudders)**

 **SK: now, for before anybody mentions, yes, Superboy and Miss Martian are together like from Young Justice. Their chemistry was done so well. And if Superboy is here; where is Supergirl? I'm going to be quite honest, I never really cared for her.**

 **XM: Yeah, this is kinda like "losing something in translation": things will be changed or lost. That's why everyone keeps giving Donna Troy so many origin stories.**

 **SK: But I will say this, Power Girl still does exist. And no! It's not because of her 'obvious reasons'.**

 **XM: If that was the reason people read about her, mustn't have worked on me (read Blackest Night, cough cough)**

 **SK: get that cough checked out. Now to the rest of you readers, anymore concerns and questions, please leave a comment.**

 **XM: Don't forget to check out Son of Heroes as well, just incase you like DBZ a tad more.**

 **SK: it's not abandoned, but I do intend to improve the chapters is all.**

 **XM: Take care.**

 **SK: and God bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Superior Knight stands alone in captaining the ship.***

 **Pinkie: Hey, where's Xenomaster?**

 **Superior Knight: he's dropped out. Now it's only me.**

 **Deadpool: hey, at least you got us!**

 **Superior Knight: yes, oh loyal fictional fourth wall breakers. Hand me the reviews.**

 **Replies to;**

 **Ashbringer36- mi hermano, your review is the best kinds of reviews a writer could receive. Not just affirmation, which I do appreciate, but also critical points. Your critique I have tried my best in applying. Thank you very much. Here we shall see the dangers the sons and daughters of heroes will be facing together on Warworld, and even the relationships spur, particularly R'iva and Kazador.**

 **HockyfistDJGOD- yes, damn Mongul to Hell, even though he in this continuity would be making business with several demons from Hell. Heh. Yes, Terry is Bruce's son.**

 **Menatron the Angel of Ideas- Warworld has got some battles scenes in store.**

 **quazell88- actually, after reflecting, I think I may include Supergirl after all, but yes definitely I will be including Power Girl. As a child, Kairos wouldn't be able to stand against Darkseid's avatar yet. But as an adult, let's just say I already have something planned concerning Darkseid. Glad you liked the concept of Kazador. I actually am working on a separate story section of Next Gen which is sort of secret origins to these OC characters. Including Kairos. Yes, the Phantom Ring will have an appearance later on. As for Kairos' dependence on solar energy, Kairos still has power even when drained of solar energy, however, if he uses it all up in one short and rapid use, then it will exhaust him even with his Amazonian side.**

 **Superior Knight: now, there are slight changes to the names. Previous chapters, Superwonder's name was spelled, 'Kairo', but now the proper Greek name is spelled, 'Kairos'. I will confess, the name is drawn from another original character that is a child to Superman and Wonder Woman from a great SM/WW supporter who's made a reputation of their own great stories; Arcadia81. Highly recommend Arcadia81's stories.**

 **Deadpool: hey, genius, you spelt 'Cazador' wrong. You call yourself a proud Tejano? Rotten! Rotten! You're no bloody use at all!**

 **Pinkie: so instead of 'Kasador' it's supposed to be, 'Kazador'?**

 **Superior Knight: yes.**

 **Deadpool: but why place the 'K' instead of 'C'?**

 **Superior Knight: because shut your face, that's why! Present the stories, silly persons.**

 **Pinkie: Next Gen: Abduction, Chapter 3.**

* * *

 _ **Warworld, Earth City Arena...**_

In a flash of light from the teleport's energy aura, Lisa and Terry appear in the middle of a street of what resembled a random Earth city.

Lisa looking around the environment they were in, confused asks out loud, "We're… home?"

Black Hood taking a look around observing, then answers, "I doubt it. Mongul wouldn't just dump us here after taking us."

A feminine voice from the intercom was heard by the two teenagers, saying, "assets from the Earth batch, Lisa Luthor and Black Hood, will be facing the colossal monger-class Coluan battle suit, piloted by Coluan, Dagon Ax.

Robotic footsteps thud in the distance, judging from the sound and slight rumble, it was something big. From their observations, Lisa and Black Hood look at each other and both say, "Hide!" They get off the streets and into an ally, where they shoot up into the fire escapes with their flight suits. They make high enough on the building to get visual of what was coming, and then both gawk at a giant robot moving towards their general position.

Black Hood pipes, "We are screwed."

Lisa looks at Black Hood and says, "Why would you say that! Be a man!"

The robot attacks random buildings, trying to flush Lisa and Terry out, but Terry and Lisa remain out of the colossal machine's visual. Black Hood leaned back against a wall, breathing in and closing his eyes, recomposing himself, "Mongul wants us to play, might as well."

Lisa looks toward the robot, observing and then states, "Some weaknesses are universal. Joints are likely the best bet."

"It must weigh several tons, the balance should be key," Terry added.

"I take it you have some explosives?" Lisa asks the Son of Batman.

Black Hood answers, "Just hope your aim is good and your tech better."

Lisa and Black Hood both stand straight and nod, "Break!"

Both leave the building to take the fight to the giant. Lisa flying under the robot's visual to get behind the robot and gives it a big blast to the back of the head with her suit's energy gauntlets. The robot turns around, no sign of significant damage, but it was clear to Lisa; "Now that I have your attention…" Lisa proceeds to fire again, but the giant began to fire its weapons; which included missiles and blasters. Lisa used her smaller size comparison to evade the incoming fire, and her suit's own defenses deflecting any closing homing missiles.

Meanwhile, Black Hood swoops down to street level, where he could see the giant further down the street from where he was, and activating his detective vision to look up and down the robot for specific weak points and potential power sources. "Come on, come on… Gotta be something..."

Lisa, on their communicator, calls out to Terry, "Anytime, Wayne!"

Black Hood finally spots several weak points, "Got it!"

Lisa, now trying to outrun a missile and shoot it down before it her, irritably said, "Well, spell it!" Lisa then mutters, "you freaking furry."

Black Hood ignores the ginger's comment, and replies, "There are coolant lines along the upper torso and a balancing gyro just above the tailbone."

"So you want me to shoot his butt or-?" Lisa stops, as she generates a force field to protect from a powerful energy cannon from the giant.

Black Hood draws out explosive batarangs and throws them to where he found the balancing gyro and sets them off, causing the robot to lose balance. "Take out the coolant line!"

Lisa gains altitude, and then generates a large energy ball with her suit's gauntlets and tosses it at the chest, causing the robot to fall over.

Lisa and Black Hood make it over to the head of the mechanical giant. The Luthor approaches the Wayne and then socks Terry in the arm. "Ow! What was that fo-!"

"For letting me take all the punishment, "Lisa quickly states, as she reaches to the door on the head, and rips it open to reveal the Coluan pilot.

Black Hood looks at the green-skinned pilot, "I'd give up if I were you."

The pilot sneers, as he raises hands.

Lisa smirks, "Good choice."

"And the winners are the Luthor and the Black Hood, by unconditional surrender," the intercom boomed.

 _ **Warworld, Saturn City Arena...**_

R'iva appeared in some collective of buildings, and judging from the architecture, it reminded her a bit of Saturn, from when she visited Saturn with her dad. R'iva looks around seeing that she was on her own; "separated. Oh no… what do I do?"

Stumbling forward from an ally, an alien gladiator was clawing at his head. The gladiator looked at R'iva saying, "'I will not die or lose!'"The gladiator attacks R'iva with a sword, only for it to break on impact. "'Martian scum! You're in my terrain now!'"

The gladiator was speaking as if someone was speaking through him, and judging from the fact he was grasping his head before attacking, R'iva was certainly no stranger when it came to telepathy, and she could tell this gladiator was being mind controlled. So R'iva did the sensible thing, she bonked the alien on the head knocking him out.

R'iva looks down at the unconscious fighter and says, "You'll thank me later. Now I got to fi-."

She feels a sharp pain in her head. The telepath was attacking her mind. The Martian needed to think quickly. Literally, a fast and strong mind means a difficult mind to defeat. "Rrrraah!" R'iva growls, as she successfully drives the mental presence out of her head.

Suddenly, several gladiators appear, each armed with swords, spears, axes, etc. They were also being influenced by the psychic entity that had attacked R'iva.

One swung his sword at the Martian, but R'iva used her Martian strength to knock the gladiator back at the other three. The gladiators were sent flying and crashing into the walls.

Then the psychic entity began to speak in R'iva's mind, 'stand down and surrender. This will be swift.'

Once again, R'iva was struck by a psychic attack, sharp pain piercing into her head, but this time R'iva was more prepared with her psychic defense. This time, R'iva managed to counter with her own psychic attack that should have stunned the attacker. Not only did R'iva strike back, but she figured out where the psychic was. The Martian smiles and huskily says, "I've got you."

R'iva flies up and as she flew up she could see there other gladiators were about to close in on her. Now flying through the air, R'iva safely avoided the gladiators and made her way to the psychic. Flying toward a standing tower and at the top, R'iva saw a humanoid male holding onto an ax. This man was a Titanian, and he stepped back in surprise, "You found me? But you won't win!"

The Titanian unleashes another psychic attack on R'iva, and R'iva fights off the psychic blast as if deflecting it.

The Martian girl then threw an elongated punch at the Titanian, sending the Titanian back and skidding on the ground and knocked out. R'iva sighs in relief, "I did it…" Rubs her head. "Freaken headache…"

With that, she was teleported out.

 _ **Warworld, Mountain Arena...**_

Kairos and Zach appeared in a mountain terrain, the temperature was chilly and the wind was blowing in their faces. Much to Zach's discomfort. " this place the arena? Place'll freeze your ass off."

Kairos was not bothered by the cold, as he kept looking around, "Warworld is large. Not surprising if they had sections made for eco-terrain." Kairos looks up and around. "Now enough of that. We need to be alert."

Zach looks around, folding his arms across his chest and rubbing to keep warm, "who are we fighting?"

Looks around, and down toward the valley, Zach sees movement, "down there!" Points down with his finger for Kairos look toward, and then asked, "what do you see?

Kairos takes a look and using his supervision, sees a platoon of winged warrior men, standing above previously slain Khund gladiators. Superwonder answers, "Thangarians. Armed to the teeth."

The feminine announcer then called out, "the Khundan Slaughter Platoon have been slain. Flawless victory to the Thanagarian Death Horde. Now they fight the Kryptoamazon hybrid and the mage child of Earth."

Down the valley, with the Thanagarians standing over their defeated opponents, the Thanagarian leader, among the platoon looked to his comrades, stepped forth, "Warm up is over, my brothers and sisters. Now we draw the blood of the next fighters. And then it is our reward."

The Thanagarians shout their way cry and take to the sky. The Thanagarians flew up in a cyclone formation. All chanting and preparing for battle.

Zach looking at the Thanagarians, says, "that's a lot of them."

Kairos observing and assessing the situation. Looking at the Thangarians, seeing that they were remaining spread out not acting like sitting ducks, responds, "we're outnumbered, but not outmatched. We have to get them into one area somehow. I'll try and round them up, and you make the attack. Cover my six."

Zach looked at Kairos in confusion, "your wha-?"

Kairos immediately dashes into the sky with a sonic boom and charges into the Thanagarians. Breaking into their formation, but so it seemed, for Kairo fell to their bait.

The winged leader shouts, "Gravity gunner! Fire!"

A Thanagarian, armed with a shoulder-mounted cannon, took aim firing. The gravity beam hit Kairos, and all sudden Kairos felt like his entire body was a massive material. With this new sudden heaviness, Kairos fell from the sky, "Gah!" the Kryptoamazon crashes down, breaking into a mountain below him.

"Oi! Hands off, bird brains," Zach shouted, raising up his right hand and pointing with his index finger with his left hand holding onto his right arm's wrist for mounted precision. Aiming his finger toward the winged warriors, casting an offensive spell and fires a mystic beam at the Thanagarians, but they all come out relatively unharmed.

One Thanagarian smirked, "Easy victory. They send a mage to fight us?"

Zach realized, Thanagarians were prone to arm themselves with Nth Metal, which nullified and protected against magical attacks. The young mage need to improvise, "How about the mountain?" Reaches into his jacket's pocket, pulls out a pair of gloves each with a transmutation circle. Putting them on and then clapping his hands together, harnessing his knowledge of Alchemy, and creating a cannon out of the earth to fire cannonballs at the Thanagarians.

Kairos struggles to get back up, as he feels his personal gravity growing exponentially higher. Gritting his teeth, Kairos growls, "Got to… get back…" He sees Zach holding the lines, but the Thanagarian were closing in on the magician. So Kairo concentrated heat collecting in his eyes, causing his eyes to glow bright red.

Zach sees Kairos charging up his attack, 'Gotta keep the Thanagarians in one place.' Then Zach then concentrated his mana to an elemental spell, conjuring the wind. The mage raises up his hand, toward the Thanagarians, then using the Zatara family magic passed down generation for efficiency, utters out in words, "Sdniw dna ria, grinrb eht snairaganaht ot eno aera ni eht yks!"

At Zach's command, the winds and the air began to push against the Thanagarians. The winged warriors tried their best to push against the force of the wind, but the gust pushed and pulled them into one clustered place in the sky. Kairos, seeing Zach improvising for the attack, finally unleashes a blast of heat vision from his eyes. The red blast made the impact, and the Thanagarians were all sent flying back up and falling down crashing. If not for their Nth metal armor, the winged warriors would have been burned up.

Zach climbed down to where Kairos had been shot down, "Nice shot, Wonder Boy. Good improvising on the both of us."

Kairos picked himself up, but he was still being affected by the gravity increase. The Kryptoamazon grunted, "victory… assured…" But then, Kairos heard a crumbling and cracking sound, so looking down at his feet saw the cracking ground. Before he could react, the ground breaks into a sinkhole with Kairos falling in.

"Whoa, there!" Zachary raises his hand toward the sinkhole Kairos fell into and said, "Pots gniknis, xif ytivarg!"

With that, Kairos' personal gravity was restored, and Zach helps Kairo up, but Zach gets a little lightheaded causing him to stumble back a bit and rub his temple.

Kairos noticing this, "are you okay?"

Zach shakes his head to get his senses back, "lightheaded. Used my mana too fast there."

 _ **Warworld, Odym Arena...**_

Martin and Donnie appear on what appears to be a lush and bountiful planet filled with natural wilderness and bountiful beauty. Martin recognized the environment to be a spitting image of; "Odym?"

Shockwave looking around, asks, "So this is your club planet?"

The Blue Lantern nods, "Yes… though you can't feel the energy of the world."

Shockwave raises an eyebrow, "Uh-huh… So, what do you think 'tall, dark and scary' has up his sleeves."

Martin, still looking around the horizon, "I don't-." Until suddenly seeing something in the distance, "No!"

The speedster looked to his friend, "Dude, your inflections are concerning."

Martin lights up his ring, with a blue light aura surrounding him, "Donnie, get ready!"

"What? Why?" Donnie asks in confusion.

Blue Lantern points out several oncoming opponents, "Manhunters."

Sure enough, in the distance, there were seven of the former peacemakers to the universe before the Green Lantern Corps, the androids known as the Manhunters, repeating their slogan, "No man escapes the Manhunters! No man escapes the Manhunters! No man escapes the Manhunters!"

The Manhunters shoot forward with their flight from the boosters on their feet and proceeds to fire upon Donnie and Martin.

Shockwave easily dodges, "So, what are we dealing with?"

Blue Lantern does everything he can to dodge and block the Manhunters, but tries to explain, "Manhunters, precursors to the Green Lanterns." Being distracted trying to explain, Martin gets shot down, but Donnie manages to catch him before he crashed. Martin rubbed his head from getting banged up, "Tougher than Mogo makes them out to be…"

Shockwave carries Martin over to a crevasse away from the Manhunters. "So, what's the plan?"

"You stay here. Manhunters are too dangerous," Martin says, as he then places Shockwave in a box construct.

Shockwave instinctively bangs on the wall to get out, shouting out, "Dude, what the heck! I can handle myself!"

Blue Lantern, concerned for his friend's safety, explains, "Manhunters are different, brother. I don't want you to get hurt." With that, Martin flies off to fight the Manhunters.

Shockwave concentrates, putting his hands to the construct he was in, vibrating his molecules and with some strain but managing to phase through the box. "Seriously, does he not know who I am?" Runs off to find Martin.

Blue Lantern had made contact with the Manhunters, trying to take them on, and was not doing that well. Martin attempts to blast at a Manhunter, but the Manhunter fires it's own energy blast to deflect the incoming attack, while another fire at Martin knocking him to the side and another Manhunter slamming him down.

Shockwave sees Martin in trouble, "Right… how am I gonna do this… Thunderbolt!" Shockwave runs in a circle formation to charge a thunderbolt.

On Manhunter eases up his attack as Donnie is attracting his attention, but is hit by a lightning bolt fired by Donnie. The lightning singed the armor of the Manhunter, but the Manhunter showed no sign of severe damage.

Shockwave noticing this curses, "Dang, gotta make something better than that."

Blue Lantern raised a bubble shield to protect himself from a barrage of attacks, sees what's going on, "Donnie, what are you doing!?"

Shockwave replies, "Helping you, man."

"No man escapes the Manhunters!" Three Manhunters land to deal with Donnie.

"We'll see about that," Shockwave harnessing the Speed Force, uses the Speed Mirage to confuse the Manhunters.

"Error. Cannot differentiate."

Blue Lantern notice this, as he's fighting fewer Manhunters, calls out, "Donnie, speed it up! Get wild!"

Shockwave grins, "Don't need to ask me twice!" Keeps at it and spreads the Speed Mirage over a large area."

Manhunters facing Donnie speak in unison, "Error. E-error."

Blue Lantern finally with fewer Manhunters to deal with, using constructs to deal with the Manhunter efficiently. He destroys one with a concentrated blast to the chest and creates a construct of a hammer to whack two other Manhunters. One left, Martin creates a katana samurai sword to slice the Manhunter's head off.

Over with Donnie, with the Manhunters confused, keeps throwing more lightning bolts at each of them, but the Manhunters still remained standing. That was until Martin finally arrived and disposed of them with his own energy attacks. As the last Manhunter blew up;  
"Booyah!" Shockwave cheers and does a victory dance.

As Donnie was rejoicing, Martin picks up a Manhunter head and scans it.

Shockwave asks, "Did ya see that dude I rocked it with my-!"

The Blue Lantern interjects by saying, "Uncontrollable impulsiveness."

Shockwave asks in confusion, "Blue dude say what now?"

"You were moving so fast that your emotions were confusing the targeting of the Manhunters," Martin explains and shows a hologram of what the Manhunters were seeing.

"…I'm still awesome," Donnie states.

"Sure you are."

 _ **Warworld, Intensive Cell...**_

Everyone was teleported back into their dungeon, everyone looked around to see that all their friends and comrades were accounted for. The speedster being the first to express his joy by saying, "Hey guys! I came, I saw, I blitzed butt!"

R'iva cautiously looked around, and asked, "none of you… killed?"

Kairos looked at the Martian seeing her anxiety, quickly answering with reassurance, "the Thanagarians' armor protected them from my blast. They were fine."

Constantine added with some humor, "If anything, they were a little crispy."

"The green alien surrendered after we broke his toy," Terry informed.

Martin then added his report, "and we battled Manhunters, Sister R'iva. Though, I think I'm down to 89%."

R'iva sighed, "oh. That's good."

Kazador, who was still in his same spot, only laying back on the ground, sits upright, and says, "tsk. If you had killed them, then you would have gotten some more points."

Lisa rose her eyebrow, "points?"

Kazador walked over to a panel that was at the half line of the dungeon's wall, placed his hand to what looked like a scanner, and a hologram lit up at the center of the room. It showed Kazador's profile and a set of numbers at the side saying; 10,000 points.

Kazador goes on to explain, "You knocked your guys out, so it is 500. Flawless victory, 500. Taking on multiple opponents, 10 for each head."

Shockwave points out, "We did take out seven Manhunters."

Lisa asks, "Mostly from impulsive stupidity?"

Shockwave and Martin both reply at the same time, "Yes/No." The Speedster and Lantern look at each other.

R'iva sees Kazador's credit points, seeing right beneath them labeled, void. R'iva asks, "Why are your points void?"

Kazador looks to everyone, and with a deadpan expression and sarcastically says, "I accidentally ripped a guard's throat out with my teeth."

The reactions were, in general, made up of; weariness, distrust, and pity. Kairos remained stoic for the most part, but he remained alert, seeing how Kazador has already shown hostile demeanor to them before. Terry glared at Kazador, hearing what he had done, but there was some understanding; Kazador could've just been trying to get out and this was a terrible environment that shaped him to be violent. Lisa, Zach, and Donnie both showed weariness, all intimidated by the alien hybrid. Then Martin and R'iva, both showing eyes of compassion, knowing that Kazador wasn't here at his own leisure and was forced into this lifestyle. Kazador finally softened his stare, and shook off the staring and said, "You all want to see how much points you got?" Kazador asks, so he takes a step back, and gestures to the panel. "Take a look for yourself."

Donnie, slowly stepping up and looking at Kazador cautiously, but then finally walking over to the panel, while the others waited their turn. Kairos looked to Kazador and asked, "what could we get from these points?"

Kazador answered, "You got options. You could get yourself a comfy chair, your world's food, anything on Warworld's catalog given to the gladiators."

Lisa, keeping her thoughts on her suit, "I'd just kill for some decent tools, my suit needs repairs because I was used for target practice!" Lisa walks over to the panel, pushes Donnie aside,

"Hey!" Donnie grunts, having been pushed to the floor.

Lisa ignores, as she searches and a menu appears before Lisa and a selection of tools appear. "Wow, these can work."

Martin sees the options of tools available, "What about a Blue Lantern Power Battery? "

Lisa checks on behalf of Martin but finds nothing. Martin frowns, saying, "I thought so…"

Donnie looked at Martin, "Dude, isn't that bad?"

Martin sighed and answered, "Can't recharge… I will have to conserve power." Martin then recomposes himself, remembering hope burns bright in the darkest night. Martin then walks up to the panel, places his hand on the scanner, and a hologram appears to him. "I would at least settle for a glazed mungtor." The hologram screen pops out food and meal options, the Lantern selects the spider/crab-like creature and it pops in via teleport. Martin rips off one of the legs and starts eating, but stops when he gets odd looks and smiles,"You all know I have the most exotic tastes."

Donnie gags at the dish his friend was eating, and while Lisa immediately turns away revolted as well and searches through the tools needed to help her repair her suit.

Kairos thought for a moment, as he stepped forth to the panel and places his hand for his own browser search.

A menu appears before Kairos and then scrolls into the weapons section where it showed different weapons ranging from swords, guns, and ammo. Kairos pressed on a shield made of different assorted alien metal alloys and grabbed the hologram projection as if it were real. Kairos nods and purchases the shield, and it immediately teleports into his hands. "Efficient."

Kairos keeps searching for offensive weapons. Swiping through the different options, as he seeing the size and practical use of them through the hologram projections. He eventually came across a red and black scythe that looked like it was fused into a firearm. R'iva looking over comments, "I like the color."

Kairos, however, wasn't pleased with the scythe, as he simply states it to be, "farming tool."

Swipes the scythe, and next came to a giant metal sword, thick blade and long handle. It was too big to be carried by a normal man, and the fact that it was called a sword was ridiculous, making Kairos declaring it, "giant metal paddle."

Swipes it off, and then came what Kairos could make out to be a giant key that is somehow supposed to make a weapon. "What the hell is this?!"

Swipes again and sees a gigantic sword with a peculiar design of an of a blade in a strange design; jagged all around, massive and a design that looked like it was copy and pasted from a hot topic design poster. " Is this supposed to be a sword? What is this?!"

Lisa chuckles, "like a girl trying out pretty dresses."

Kairos gave not attention to Lisa, still looking through the ridiculously designed weapons, trying his best to look for practical and actual weapons, Not weapons that would be found in video games or anime. Kazador, going back to this spot and laying back down, simply says, "Go to the search tab and cross out the cheap weapons."

Kairos looked to Kazador, and then considered his steps. Following the steps, sure enough, he found the proper weapons he was seeking. "Much obliged."

"She's still right. Can I get a decent bite?" Zach comments, and gets up. Goes to the scanner, places his hand upon it, and a menu appears with food. "Finally." Picks the burger. "With extra cheese, just the way I like it."

Kairos sees everyone else rushing over to check the market, and quickly says, "Conserve points. Only those that are needed and required."

"A burger is needed," Zach responds, as his meal is teleported in. Taking a bite, and trying out the taste of it. After swallowing, "Aw, man. I forgot jalapeno."

"Kazador, will we be fighting again, soon?" Kairos asks the experienced gladiator.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Kazador answers, picking his head up to look at Kairos. "The bastiches like to keep it at random. Picking and choosing when fights go about." With that, Kazador drops his head back down.

* * *

 _ **Green Lantern Outpost, Sector 2814...**_

In the floating green outpost, in the form of a lantern, Honor Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, sits in a levitating chair with screens and holograms surrounding him, rubbing his temple, listening to the updated reports from the Lantern Corps on the search for his son, and all the children that were taken.

"Sector 1553 reporting in. No sign of the missing Lantern."

"Sector 1554 reporting in. No sign of the missing Lantern."

Sector 1555 reporting in. No sign of the missing Lantern."

"Sector 1556 reporting in. No sign of the missing Lantern."

Carol Ferris, Star Sapphire Sector 2814, floats over in her light aura, "Still no luck?"

Hal lowers his hand from his face, and looks blankly in deep frustration, "it's been nearly twenty-four hours. Every sector has reported at least five times and no one can find Martin!" Hal punches his fist through a wall, his ring's defenses protecting him from being harmed.

Carol moves in quickly to her husband, resting her hands on his shoulders to comfort him, "Hal, keep calm. There are over thirty-eight thousand Lanterns on the lookout for Martin and the others."

Hal sighs, "Just got to keep looking harder. What has freaken Sinestro said about this?"

"He's ordered his soldiers to be on the lookout, as per our arrangement," Carol informs.

 ** _Sol System, Earth, Las Vegas..._**

In Las Vegas, is a city notorious for gambling, it has also become a place of gambling and brokering for even the supernatural. From the Depths of Hell, the trio of demonic brothers known as, the Demons Three, enter a large room with dusty furniture and no lights on.

The one called Rath says out loud, "Not like Faust to ask for a game of cards."

"Yeah, always thought he was more of a checkers old ghoul," Ghast concurs.

The third brother, Abnegazar, stops, "Brothers, wait." Takes a sniff with his nose, "I smell something."

Up from above, the ferocious demon on the side of righteousness, Etrigan, jumps down at the Demons Three. Just as the Demons Three could stand ready to take on the attacking devil, they didn't realize that they had stepped onto a mystical circle. In the shadows, John Constantine raises his hand up and lights up an energy construct of the same mystical circle, which triggers the circle the Demons Three were standing on. With that, the circle was a stasis spell, causing the Demons Three to remain still, leaving them to be smashed down by the Demon Etrigan who kept tearing into them.

"Gah! What the hell, Etrigan?!" Ghast, while having his intestines removed, was still able to speak. Living in Hell makes one tolerant of pain, but it didn't mean it was welcomed.

Etrigan growls, "Demons Three, lowest scum of hell. You have secrets to us you should tell."

Abnegazar, his right arm being ripped off, laying on the floor still unable to move, "Secrets? Us? What are you talking about?!"

"We'll make it simple," Constantine walks out of the shadows with Zatanna. "You three bloody cockroaches seem to know a lot. If you know what scumbag has our boy. Play nice, and I'll let Etrigan tear into you."

"You think that will get us to talk?" Rath, his eyes having been gouged out, asks annoyingly.

Constantine calmly replies, "Ya don't, and I'll let Zee go a few rounds on yer balls. You know what they say about hell and a woman scorned. Do you want that?"

Zatanna gives a death glare toward the demons, currently not giving a damn about hero morals, for this was for her son's safety and rescue.

Abnegazar quickly replies, "We don't know!"

Ghast answers along, "We swear!"

Rath, only needing to hear Constantine's warning, also adds, "Please don't hurt our nuggets!"

Constantine frowns, knowing that these demons didn't know anything and replies, "Alright… Etrigan?"

Etrigan proceeds with tearing up The Demons Three in a quick manner and finishing up with scorching their bodies.

"More than a day and we still can't find him," Constantine sighs solemnly.

Zatanna, seeing the father of her son, broken from not being able to find answers, takes up to encourage him as he has done the same for her, "There are still more places to look, John." The sorceress pulls out a wand and conjures up a portal and they take off through it.

 _ **Themyscira...**_

On Themyscira, in the Temple of Olympus, where the priests and priestess were undergoing a ritual to get in contact with the Gods. Wonder Woman stood with her husband, overseeing the ritual. Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and King Achilles of the Gargareans approached them.

Achilles asks, "the ritual is almost complete?"

"It is," Diana answers, having not moved when the ritual began.

"Are you sure the Gods will answer us?" Superman having had experience with the gods, were not so keen on giving free handouts so easily.

"Only one way of finding out," Diana replies.

The ritual was complete, and shining down from the sky in light, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo appeared.

The messenger of the Olympians is the first speaker, "you call the gods?"

"Speak your reason," Apollo demands.

The Amazons and Gargareans all bow down in the presence of the gods. Even Superman take a knee in respect of their ritual and appeasement for them to help in finding the children.

Diana, bowing down, speaks, "My matriarch Athena, Messenger of the Gods, and the Sun. I call to Olympus in time of distress. My first born has been taken, along with other children of the Earth's heroes."

Athena compassionately says, "I am sorry for the trouble you go through, Princess Diana." Closes her eyes in concentration and assessing the situation, "Seeking your child, even the sight of the gods is shrouded."

Hippolyta shocked that even the gods couldn't find her grandchild, "How can this be?"

Apollo answers, "I sense the mechanism behind this veil of darkness holding these mortal children to be godly as well"

Superman, familiar with the list of suspects they had, Apokalips being one of them, fearfully asked, "T-then could it be the New Gods?"

Athena reassured, "No. Only the tools keeping them hidden. But fear not, I will not stop searching for your child?"

Apollo, on the other hand, was not so compassionate, and plainly states, "do not count on Zeus taking part in the search. Your missing child did declare his apostasy against us all."

Diana sighs, the gods were haughty and humiliated at Kairos' rejection of not following them, and they express their bitterness at this time. "Lady Athena, I am grateful for your help."

Athena nods benevolently, Apollo haughtily turns back around and disappears into the sunlight, while Hermes gives a quick reminder, "I will speak on behalf of you to Zeus and the other gods, Princess." And with that, the gods take off back to the Skylands.

Hippolyta places her hand on her daughter's shoulder, knowing that Diana would be upset that even the gods couldn't find Kairos. While Superman reaches and holds onto Diana's hand, and Diana accepting her husband's motion for emotional support.

"We're going to find him, Diana," Kal tells Diana.

 _ **Speeding...**_

Passing through multiple locations in a single second, even though the super enhanced vision of a metahuman and advanced technology could only detect three red streaks running through faster than the speed of light. Running ahead of the red streaks, a single yellow streak. The three Flashes were speeding after Hunter Zolomon.

Before this chase started, Barry had to first track down Zolomon's movements and next stopping location. Meeting up with his brother-in-law and niece, Wally West and Iri West.

"Are you sure it had to be Zolomon, Barry?" Wally asks.

"It can't be Thawne, we would've felt the Negative Speed Force if it was," Barry explains. "Hunter is the only one that could take Donnie by surprise." Barry looks toward the young redheaded woman, Iri West, aka Impulse, stood ready, Barry says, "Iri, you don't have to do this."

The girl intervenes saying, "Barry, Donnie is like a little brother to me. No way am I going to stand aside." Iri mutters, recalling her own absent brother, who was off slacking off even in this time of crisis. "Not like some people."

Wally states, "Then we gotta find Donnie before she gets to you."

"You don't have to be here either, Wally," Barry tells Wally.

"What are you talking about? Barry, Donnie's my cousin. If Jay won't stop, what makes you think I will?" Wally responds.

Barry smiles appreciating the aid from his family, and says, "Well, boys. Let's run."

And with that, their chase had begun after that. Hunter Zolomon noticed the speedsters were onto him and made a run for it before they could catch him. Running across the globe multiple times trying to give them a slip. Not allowing the yellow speedster, Wally runs outflanking Zolomon forcing the yellow speedster one direction. Iri, charging up a lightning bolt and flinging it at Zolomon to shock him who was distracted by Wally. Then Barry comes kicking down Zolomon down to the ground.

Wally quickly puts on the restraints with needles onto them entrapping Zolomon from accessing his time manipulation ability to allow him to speed. Wally, being the optimist, gave a smirk and said, "Woo! Stopped in Thailand, guess I owe Harry five bucks." Wally looks to his daughter, who was breathing exhaustively. "You alright, Iri?"

"Give me a minute. Never ran so fast for long distance and adding the lightning bolt," Iri gives a thumbs up, as she places her hands on her knees to catch a breath.

Barry replies, "a minute is all we need." Gabs Zoom by the shirt at the collarbone section, and demands, "Where's Donnie, Hunter."

"Ihavenoidea, Flash. WhythehellwouldIgoafteryourbrat?" Zoom's distorted talking still in effect from his exposure of his powers affecting his talking.

"Don't play games!" Barry growled.

"Iwasn'tinCentralCityfordaysnow. What'sleftoftheSocietyhasmerunningerrandssoIcanretainmypower!" Zoom explains.

Harry Wells, over intercoms, observing the breathing pattern and talking through Barry's suit, gives his report, "He may be telling the truth."

"You actually understood that?" Wally asks.

"There has been pressure disturbances in several locations including speed heists across the country… including at the time of Donnie's kidnapping," Harrison gives the alibi.

All speedsters sigh in frustration.

"Better take him to Iron Heights. Lying or telling the truth, best not let him run free," Harry gives his opinion.

"Thanks, Harry," Barry replies, as he picks up Zoom. "Jail time."

All three run back to Central City.

 _ **Earth's Orbit, Watchtower...**_

Batman stood at the Monitor Bridge, with several hologram boards serving as the display of any new information gathered. Calling out to Victor Stone who was also accompanying him, "Cyborg, have you gotten in contact with Mister Miracle?"

"Sorry, Batman, but he's gone into an uncharted Earth," Cyborg answered. "That's all the New Genesis contacts will tell me."

Up from the Monitor Bridge, they could see the teleport pad lighting up, and they saw Lex Luthor materialize. Luthor looks up toward the Monitor Bridge, stepping onto a hover pad, levitating straight up to the Bat and Cyborg, and reports in, "I called in every chip I have! I paid Deathstroke a mint, I threatened Toyman's little trinkets and I was in a three-hour conversation with Bizarro. I have… nothing! Please tell me you have SOMETHING, Wayne?"

Batman, a lot composed than fellow genius human, answers, "from what Diana and Kal have given, the kids are being hidden by some form of godly technology. Our top suspects have included Apokolips. Either they're the true suspects or they're connected in providing the technology."

"Can't be Intergang. They may have the tech, but not the balls," Luthor states.

Cyborg then asks, "so do we gather strike team to head to Apokolips? Too risky, but these are your kids."

"Darkseid isn't this small a thinker. Only seven children? Why not a truckload?" Lex crosses out Darkseid.

"The sooner we get in touch with Mister Miracle, the sooner we get answers. Until then, let's try and check out the other suspects," Batman gives the sit-rip.

Lex, confused with the status of Mister Miracle, asks, "Doesn't he live on Earth?"

Cyborg quickly asks, "he does, but right now he and his wife are off-world, and I haven't been able to get in touch with them."

Lex growled, "typical. What is everyone else doing?"

"Superman has headed to his Fortress to look for any other leads. Hal is coordinating the Lanterns. J'onn is investigating any possible suspects from Saturn," Batman answers.

"And Speedy is running around after other breakers of temporal physics?" Lex asks about the status of the speedster.

Batman then adds, "ARGUS, The Justice Society, Titans, and other agencies are helping out however they can as well. We're going to find them."

In the Watchtower's Saferoom, using the technology of both Kryptonian, Amazonian, Martian, LexCorp, Wayne Enterprise, and other highly advanced providers in the areas of science and magic, protected those inside from even any sort of teleport and attack. Arguably the most secure place in the entire Sol System.

Dawn plays patty cake with Lara, making her miss at the end. Lara pouted, "Hey, no fair!"

Dawn smiles, "Wanna go again?"

Logan, who was sitting nearby, still in his usual sickly state, gives a pleasant smile watching the two girls play, "You're really good with kids, Dawn."

Dawn closes her eyes recalling beforehand, "With a brother like mine, you'd be too."

While these children were keeping themselves entertained, a green-skinned teenage boy in a blue long jacket, dark pants and short and trimmed black hair, the Kryptonian/Martian hybrid, son of Kon-El and M'Gann M"Orraz, K'iran sat floating with his fingers to his head, as his eyes closed in concentration.

Lizzie, with a little toy in her hand, walks over in curiosity, "watcha doin?"

Shh," K'Iran replies, trying to concentrate. "I'm trying to find the others."

Lizzie simply says, "Like you could if your mom couldn't?"

K'Iran growls in frustration and stands up, "Well I can't just stand here! I need to help somehow, not sit here and play games!"

Dawn frowns, standing up as well to face the half-breed, "K'iran, I want to find my brother just like you want to find your cousins. But our parents want to keep us safe."

"It's best to do as they say," Logan meekly adds.

"We're supposed to be superheroes, no? We should be ready to face danger," K'iran states. "My family and friends are missing, this is a mystery I should help take part in solving."

Logan stands up, "K'iran, settle down."

"You can sit here. I am going," K'iran says, as he walks to the door. The safe room was meant to keep people out, but keeping them in was a different thing.

"K'iran, wait!" Dawn speeds over, grabbing K'iran by his dark blue coat. K'iran stops without turning around saying, "Do not tug on my jacket."

Logan walks over raising his hand up toward K'iran, "settle down. Please."

K'iran finally turned around in annoyance, looking at Dawn and Logan, who both gesture to the younger ones, Lizzie and Lara, both now showing clear anxiety with K'iran trying to leave. The Kryptonian/Martian finally calming down, sighs, "Fine." K'iran sits down upset.

Lara approaches the Krypto-Martian, knowing K'iran's honesty, asks, "K'iran, is my brother going to be found?"

K'iran tussles Lara's hair, "Sure, cousin. Kairos has got the brains and brawn to get out of anything. R'iva... I'm sure Kairos will look out for her."

* * *

 _ **Warworld, Presidential Suite...**_

The CEO of Warworld and it's intergalactic black market, Mongul, sat on his levitating chair from his brothel harem. As he exited, Mongul saw Vroc Drol stood on his hovering board with holograms of screens around him allowing him to monitor the events and numbers of currency and stocks Warworld was stacking up. The Debstamian looked the Coluan, "What have I missed?"

"The Earthling Batch were victorious in their fights. One of them I had to place in a 'free for all' battle stage, there was an uneven number," Vroc answered.

Mongul pressed on the remote console on his chair, showing the holographic screens each showing the fights the teenage heroes of Earth had fought in; "Hmm. These were fodder level they fought against."

"Quite, sir. There have been early bids for each of them, but only by those who have a reckoning with the parents of these youth," the Coluan explained.

"Not enough to make a decent bidding war as they should. That was just the first fight. For their next fight, keep them in two groups. Perhaps entice potential bidders to petition to buy them in a group, or to show team cooperation for any army recruiters," Mongul said.

"Of course, Lord Mongul," Vroc replied, and asks "Lord Mongul, you wish to meet the ones placing their bids?"

"Yes," Mongul answers, as they enter the presidential booth that gave them eyes over the Main Event Arena, where he would have access to the intercom and watch from there. The main event was just about to start. Two screens showing the combatants; a platoon of humanoids resembling humans of Earth in white armor arming themselves with blasters, and on the other screen, a pack of Xenomorphs wrangled up and contained in a cage.

The Daxamite commander subordinate to Mongul, named Tund-Ra, approaches Mongul, "Lord Mongul, the bidders for the Sol System youth are as follows; The Reach Negotiator, devil dealer on behalf of Neron, Roj-Er of Saturn's Shard Triad, Queen Sareena of Kalanor, Lieutenant-Colonel Hoch-Vin of Black Zero Regiment-."

"Black Zero? This man Kryptonian?" Mongul asked in curiosity.

"Could be from that Kryptonian group of refugees that arrived on Daxam before I left home," Tund-Ra aloofly answered. He returned to reading out the list of bidders, "Queen Blackfire of the Tamaranians. And er... Granny Goodness of Apokalips. She refuses to pay her fee of the entrance."

"Hurgh... of all the dark lords and devils I make business with... Darkseid terrifies me the most," Mongul growls, as he waves off the news concerning Granny Goodness. "Leave her be. Whenever she does arrive at Warworld, she always buys a hefty package."

"Yes, Lord Mongul."

"Oh, and prepare another round for the little bastards from Earth," Mongul commands.

 _ **Warworld, Throne Arena...**_

Black Hood, Zach, and R'iva appear via a teleport inside a grand hall where a broken throne stood.

R'iva, noticing that Black Hood and Zachary were with her, praises, "oh thank H'ronmeer, I'm not alone again."

Constantine seeing the differences from last time,"The hell is Superboy?"

"Lisa's not here either," Terry comments out loud.

On the other side of the hall, two Durlans appeared alongside a humanoid in green armor. R'iva, taking a look at their most likely opponents, says, "I know those are Durlans, but I can't tell what species that woman is."

Black Hood activates his detective vision, "Considering she's not snow white but has similar biology to Kasador, I'm gonna assume she's Almaracian. Shall Magic Man and I take on the Durlans?"

"Almaracian's are dangerous telepaths. Yeah, I'll take her," R'iva agrees.

"If you say so, mate," Zach responds, as he conjures two mystical circles of energy around his hands and takes a stance of combat. "Let's go!"

The Durlan pair moves forward, as they both begin to shapeshift; one transformed into a squid-like monster with razor-sharp teeth in its jaws, while the other transformed into a bull-like creature with a hardened crest at his head. The transformed Durlans charged forward at surprisingly fast speeds, forcing the three youngsters to evade to the sides.

Meanwhile, the Almaracian had a long-pole halberd, and she rushed toward Zach who had evaded to the side. Fortunately, R'iva intercepted the warrior woman by tackling her. R'iva shapeshifting her arms and legs to wrap around the Almaracian in an attempt to suffocate and force her to pass out. But the Almaracian would not be taken down so easily, she got a visual contact of a portion of R'iva's limbs and unleashed her optic force beams.

"Aaaeeeh!" R'iva screams in pain as the beam hit her, forcing her to let go as she tended to her arm that had been hit.

The Almaracian warrior woman looked at R'iva, saying, "you're fortunate, young one. I don't kill children. So I'll only leave you and your friends beaten." She proceeds to spin her long-pole, activating it to reveal flames at the end and swipes at the Martian. R'iva, unsure if the flaming halberd was activated by psionic powers of the alien woman, split in half avoiding the fiery end of the weapon. The Martian slithered through the ground, passing the Almaracian warrior underneath and coming from behind.

"Will your friends show mercy to mine?" R'iva remained on alert.

"I hardly know those Durlan fools personally, but they aren't so keen on showing mercy. Now stand still," the woman responds, as she wings her weapon once more*

The Martian kept evading every strike from the Almaracian until she finally concentrated her eye-beams and fired knocking the warrior woman back. The woman grunted in pain, but was still in the game and got back up rushing back with her alien speed at the Martian Girl. R'iva maneuvers to the side, but then shapeshifting extra tendrils to grab the Almaracian while she was running forward. Anchoring her feet to the ground, R'iva then pulled one the warrior and kept swinging and swinging until finally throwing her to the wall. R'iva winced hearing the blunt crash of her throw, "Sorry!

Over with the boy's, the mage was firing mystic beams at the Durlans, while Black Hood uses special gauntlets that give a shocking punch to the Durlan he was fighting. The Durlan being fired upon by Zach, shapeshifted into a serpentine creature to easily evade each magical beam.

"Little snake," Zach muttered, as he concentrated his mana to his palm, places his hand on the ground. "Dnuorg nrut ot eci!"

Spreading from Zach's hand, the surface of the ground began to form into ice, making it difficult for the Durlan slither forcing it to change shape into a giant winged insect with razor blades flying up into the air.

"Eci nrut ot retaw dna tsalb pu!" Zach speaks his spell, extends his hand from down to upward towards the flying Durlan. "ezeerf!"

Water shoots up like a waterfall falling up and engulfing the Durlan, as soon as it did the water froze up trapping the Durlan in the block of ice. The Durlan falls from the air, and because Zach was merciful, he extended his hand toward the falling ice block and called out.

"Pots!" Magic light surrounds the frozen Durlan, and Zach carefully places him down. "Done."

As that was going on, Terry battling his Durlan, kept sticking the Durlan that was in the shape of the bull, the shock-gloves electrocuting the shapeshifter. The Durlan growled in pain, so he then changed shape into a gorilla-like brute and using its massive arms to swat Black Hood away. Black Hood grunted as he fell back to the ground, but quickly got back up and leaping up to avoid the incoming Durlan smashing down with its fist. While lunging back in the air, Terry aimed a remote claw back at the Durlan and fired. The claw was fired and latched onto the Durlan, while the second claw attached then took aim and fired off to a high vantage point. Activating, the remote claw pulled the Durlan up slamming into the pillar.

Terry smirks, "got ya."

The Durlan groaned and then pulled itself out, turning around and looked furious. Roaring, the Durlan brute rushed back at Terry, but Terry flung two electro-batarangs that immediately shocked the Durlan, stopping it in its tracks. Electrocuted with high voltage, the Durlan changed back to its original form and fell face flat.

Terry looked and saw that his two friends had also dealt with their own gladiators

 _ **Warworld, Arid Plains Arena...**_

Kairos, Lisa, Martin, and Donnie have teleported into plain grassland with hills all around.

"Hey, where's Terry?" Lisa asks, looking around not seeing her first partner.

"Perhaps Mongul has decided to mix up our teams," Martin gives the explanation.

"Stick together. We don't know who we're facing yet," Kairos commands.

Donnie looks to Kairos, "Really? I thought the plan was to split up so they can pick us off!"

Teleporting in the distance, four Tamaraneans and a Dryad appear. The Tamaraneans and the Dryad at first appeared to be confused at the other species being close up to one another, but after listening to something through their collars, it was made clear the two species would fight together against the four heroes.

"Tamaraneans and Dryad. They-," Martin, unaware that two of his peers were already well knowledgeable about alien species, was interrupted.

"One is Starfire, the other is big and strong," Lisa simply puts.

Martin looked at Lisa, "Somewhat apt."

Kairos assessing the situation, quickly gives the layout, "Martin, with your power ring limited in power, then you're going to need to conserve energy, so stay on the ground. The Tamaranians will be using their flight ability and numbers, so Lisa and I shall take the sky. Lisa, your suit can absorb solar radiation?"

Lisa answers, "I have several generations built in, but I guess I can."

"Tamaraneans are solar batteries, but not at the high degree as Kryptonians. You may be able to drain their energy," Kairos urgently suggested.

"And what about me, "fearless leader"?" Donnie asks with sarcasm at high.

Kairos looked at Donnie with annoyance, "can you fly?"

Donnie quickly replies, "Dude, you know I can't fly- ."

"Then handle the Dryad with Martin!" Kairos interrupts with his voice raised up.

Donnie spooked by Kairos, paused a moment until finally, "well, I'm still faster than you."

"The Sol System Heroes versus the Tamaran Natives and Vorg the Dryad Knight. Let the fight begin!"

The Dryad slammed his fist into the ground and roared, while the Tamaraneans screamed their war cry and flew up.

Kairos looks at his opponents, and with his peripheral vision sees his teammates prepared. The Kryptoamazon draws out the sword he purchased with his points, and shield up on guard, Kairos then roars, "Attack!" With that, Karios makes the first strike, jetting into the air to intercept the Tamaraneans.

Two Tamaraneans were rushed by Kairo ramming into them with his shield as a battering ram. With his sword, Kairos lunges it into the shoulder of a Tamarenean, The warrior screamed in pain, as Kairos then uses freeze breath to cover the Tamarenan's face in ice forcing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

The Dryad stomped his way over with his massive sword at the ready. Martin uses single shot blasts at the Dryad, but the Dryad shrugged off every blast as he then proceeded to sprint toward the Blue Lantern. The youngest Blue Lantern would've flown up into the air to avoid the charging rocky humanoid, but Shockwave comes speeding through swiping Martin out of harm's way. Stopping at a good distance, Donnie drops Martin off and says, "Now YOU stay here. Rock people are too dangerous."

Martin, realizing this was a payback to their last fight, gave a dry response, "Ha. So what are ya going to do?"

"Imma punch him, REALLY hard," Donnie replies.

Martin quickly assumes a technique that was well known to be used by individuals who mastered speed, "Infinite Mass Punch?"

"Like I can do that, yet. Just super sonic really," Donnie finishes and runs further a distance, stopping and readying himself like a sprinter at a track's starting line. And then, Shockwave sprints at the Dryad, striking him and causing a large shock-wave. But little to no avail, the Dryad's durability was superior enough to tank the punch with only a couple of loose 'pebbles' from his face crumbled off. Donnie, then felt sharp drawback pain of his attack, grasping his fist and screams, "Ow!"

The Dryad chuckles, as he raises his sword and to cut down Donnie in half, but Martin yanks Donnie away just in time from being cut down.

"Are you alright?" Martin asks.

Shockwave rubbing his hand, as the Speed Force's healing acceleration was taking effect on his hand, "Yeah, I'll heal. Man, that guy's solid!"

Martin thinks for a second, "Perhaps this will help." Makes a construct around Shockwave's hand.

"And this will help… how?" Shockwave asks, still not catching on.

Martin, not impatient with Donnie's ignorance like Kairos, politely responded, "For a Speedster, you are wasting time."

Shockwave looks at the construct in his hand, and finally realizes, "Right!" Repeats the Super Sonic Punch and this time knocks the Dryad away. And dozens of pieces of the stoney Dryad broke off from the impact.

The Tamaraneans in the air were blasting at Kairos and Lisa. Kairos blocking the blasts aimed at him with the shield, being made up of an alien alloy hard enough to withstand the blasts only at a limited level of power. Kairos closed the distance in quick time using his speed, so he was now close up to a Tamaranean ramming the orange skinned humanoid with the shield.

"Stay with me, Lisa!" Kairos shouted his command to Lisa.

Lisa, struggling to keep up, stopped midair and remained a distance to use her long distance weaponry instead, "You're going too fast!"

While Kairos was overpowering the Tamaranian with his superior strength, the other three aimed their efforts to Lisa. They rushed towards her, and Lisa now had three solar-powered alien warriors to deal with. Lisa blocked an incoming strike with her left arm and fired a pulse blaster from her right hand, but the third grabbed her from behind in a rear neck choke.

The Tamaranian sympathetically said, "I'm sorry, little one, but Warworld doesn't play nice." The alien warrior proceeds in putting pressure on Lisa's throat.

Lisa tries escaping, but the other two Tamaraneans begin raining hell on her from the front. The red-headed girl would surely have been knocked unconscious or worse if she didn't get out. Thankfully, a savior arrived;

A Tamaranian that was in front of her got hit by a flying shield to the head, stunning him until he was hit once again by a swift swinging kick from Kairos attacking behind. The other Tamaranean turned to face Kairos and swung a punch at the young Kryptoamazon, but Kairos used his smaller size to his advantage in evading and ducking. Kairos unleashes a powerful force of air using his super breath, pushing the Tamaranian back to the ground and eventually getting frozen in a block of ice. Kairos drew his short sword and faced the Tamaranean holding Lisa from behind.

The Tamaranean glares at Kairos, grasping Lisa, "stand down or this one parish. Believe me, I don't want to."

Now that Lisa was not being hit, she had the opportunity to trigger her suit to start siphoning the solar energy in the Tamaranian. The Tamaranian began to feel his strength dropping unable to hold the ginger in her power suit. Thus allowing Lisa to break free from the rear naked hold, turning around to face the Tamaranian and then bonking him in the head forcing him to collapse down to the ground below.

Donnie and Martin make their way over to the two, Lisa asks, "You done?"

Martin looks to a panting Donnie, and answers Lisa with a nod, "We're good."

In that moment, they are teleported out in a gleaming light.

 ** _Warworld, Intensive Cell..._**

Donnie falls down in exhaustion, "I had enough. I'm calling it quits."

Kazador who was doing sit-ups, responds, "then you either die or get thrown to the comfort batches. I myself am not into dudes, but I met some bastiches who wouldn't mind taking you, streaker."

Kairos stares at Kazador, not amused with his humor of endangering his teammate, "back off."

Kazador snorts, stopping his sit-ups, stands back up on his two feet seeing Kairos staring back at him, "or what, tough guy?"

R'iva looked at Kazador, sincerity in her eyes, not wanting anymore conflict, says, "please, stop."

Kazador looks at R'iva, and feeling moved, shrugs and sits back, "You freshies gotta get used to this."

"How can you act so chill about this?" Lisa asks Kazador.

"All these years in this damn place, it kind of gets numbing. Plus, I also have a little fun out of it," Kazador nonchalantly answered.

Drones teleported in with lunch and refreshments, and after setting them down the drones were teleported out. Everyone gathered up around the platter to replenish their strength and keep their stomachs full. Kairos, requiring sit-rip, looks to Terry, "I'm assuming your group fought more difficult opponents this round, Terry."

Terry, first looking at what seemed like a flaming egg, responds to Kairos with a simple, "Yeah."

"Then we have to assume the next round's difficulty will be greater," Kairos stated, as he rubbed his chin in thought. Then looking at everyone, "We need to come up with proper strategy and tactics."

"But they changed our group at random. They might do the same next round," Zach pointed out, as he drank a cup of water.

"Then let's be prepared for any possible rosters," Kairos responds, as he then begins mapping out names on the dirt of the floor. "We need to map out each of our strengths and weaknesses."

Donnie looked at Kairos with irritation, "Hold up. Who made you boss?"

Kairos looked at Donnie with a stern look, "someone needs to take lead and control."

"So you assert that someone is you. We are all equals here," Martin declares, allowing his dish, a floating spaghetti monster to float away, only to be caught by Kazador with his bare hands and devours it.

"In times of crisis, the Roman Senate voted one of their consuls to a dictator, granting emergency power, and allowing the temporary dictator to make all the necessary decisions and take actions until the crisis was dealt with. My comrades, who is going to be the Caesar?" Kairos asks after the brief explanation.

"Are you forgetting what happened to Rome?" Martin asks rhetorically, referring to the tyrannical dictatorships and expansionist legacy.

"Becoming the most enduring empire in human history that had also developed the foundation building blocks of Earth's civilization even to this day?" Kairos responded back.

Donnie still not keen on following a hardass like Kairos, gives his suggestions for leadership, "what about Terry or Lisa? They're smart."

Lisa, flattered at Donnie's nomination to her, states, "dad is showing me how to manage the company."

"B-but, we're not in an office or anything like that…," R'iva meekly points out.

Terry decides to weigh in his nomination and says, "dad's been teaching me to be smart in combat. Worked lots of times with Tim, Dick, and Damian."

"You have always been a team player. Not in a lead role," Kairos explains.

"Hey, I still got smart tactics," Terry defensively replied.

Kairos shrugs, "I'm not denying that."

"So between a business girl, an in closet-furry or a warrior prince. I'll go with the warrior prince," Zach gives his vote, and R'iva nods adding, "Kairos."

"Well, what about Martin?" Donnie points to his best friend. "He rolls with the biggest space cops in the universe!"

"Rolling is not leading," Kairos quickly debunks. Looks at Terry and Lisa, "Have anything to weigh in."

"Hmph... Yeah, I guess you'd be the best choice," Terry admitted, while Lisa answers, "Take it away, oh fearless leader."

Kairos smirks inwardly, as he gives a simple nod and says, "back on track, we need to sort out each of our roles; Zach, you're our mystic, so we have to assume there will be other mystical creatures to face, so you take charge on that.

Zach quickly replies, "We're in a giant alien warship the size of a planet floating in space. If I get to see a leprechaun, Then I'll be jolly."

"I like unicorns," R'iva happily says.

"Pfft! People who like unicorns have never met one. They are jerks!" Zach quickly states. Then adding an experience, "One called me big nose."

Donnie shrugs, "Well you do have a decently big nose."

Kairos looks at the rest of his comrades, "R'iva, you're our telepath. Like your dad, you're going to keep us all connected for efficient and secure communication. Martin, you have more knowledge of the alien species, so keep us updated. And stay close to Donnie, conserve your power ring energy."

Lisa, seeing she was being left out so far, assumes what Kairos would suggest for her, says, "If you make me the I.T. girl I'm going to kick you."

Kairos was unmoved by Lisa's threat and replied, "You wouldn't hurt me. Terry, you're my second in command."

Terry nods, content with his position finishes saying, "Well, now that that's through, we need plans for a formation."

Kazador interrupts, "And you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

Everyone looks toward Kazador, who is now laying down on the dirt floor.

"Again?" R'iva asks.

Kazador tosses and turns on the dirt ground and replies, "All my points are void. I can't get any entertainment. Hell, they took away my rubber ball."

Kairos looking over at Kazado thinks for a moment, and then decides, "Kazador, why don't you help in our escape?"

Kazador sighs, having had this same talk with other slaves, responds, "Listen, freshies, I've been in Warworld for more than five years. I've done my part in trying to escape, and I'm still here. Don't expect to be bail out of here in less than 48 hours."

The young heroes become weary at this sudden realization, while Martin is the first to speak up, "You mustn't lose hope, brother."

"You take too much hope to raise you up, but when it bursts it is a hard ass fall," Kazador states, sitting back up leaning his back against the wall. "I still want to get out of this place, but you all have gotta bide time."

Kairos reflecting Kazador's suggestions then brings up a proposition, "That's it. You've been here longer, but with us here to give you a hand, we can get out."

"I've made dozens of escape attempts yeah. I could make it out. But's these damn collars," Kazador points at the collar of his neck. "It may not kill me, but still hurt like a mother-fragger."

Hearing Kazador's last statement, Lisa came up with an idea, but she needed to confirm, "So you really cannot die? Like a Czaranian?"

"I've been able to heal the wounds given to me. Stomach gut, heart exploded, impaled from the buttocks up... it hurt like hell...," Kazador cringed at the experiences of fatal injuries he received.

"That's it!" Lisa shouts in excitement, Terry also catching on, quickly says, "Me and Lisa cannot tamper with our collars because we could get killed, but you, you cannot die, and we can see how the collars work and then free ourselves."

Everyone began to nod and anticipate the solution to their escape, while Kazador stared in dumbfound at their suggestion and quickly interjects, "... You want me to be zugini pig? Frag no!"

"Kazador, we can get the collars off," Kairos tries to reason.

"Yeah, but that zhut fragging hurts like bastich!" Kazador growls.

At that moment, R'iva had silently approached Kazador's side, and placed her hand on his arm, causing Kazador to look at back at her. The Almara-Czaranian looks at the Martian girl, whose eyes looked sincere, scared, and begging. R'iva quietly asks, "Please... You'll see your mom again..."

Kazador stuttered and fidgeted, as R'iva kept looking to him and mentioned the only other person who truly loved him in a home where he was unwanted by pompous fools. The young gladiator finally sighs, giving in, "Fine..."

"Alright! Well, be out of here and back home!" Donnie celebrates. Kairos quickly shushing Donnie, "We still need to be ready for any fights to come."

Lisa approaches Kazador, while Kazador walks up to the halfway point going as far that his energized chain would allow him to move. Kazador sits back down on the ground, as he looked anxious and irritated, knowing what he was in for. Lisa walks to the back of Kazador, inspecting the collar;

"Maybe open it through here."

Ejecting a screwdriver mechanism from her suit's finger she pokes a gaping of the collar, and with that Kazador is immediately electrocuted.

"Graah!" Kazador growls in pain body tensed up until collapsing back into the floor dormant.

R'iva, Lisa, Donnie, Zach and Martin lean over Kazador who seemed to be unconscious, or rather;

"Is he dead?" Zach asks.

"Hmm... give me a stick to poke him with," Donnie demands to everyone.

Kazador sturs and groans with a mutter, "I'm not dead..."

R'iva kneels down to Kazador, placing her hands on Kazador's face caressing them, "You're very brave for this. You can do this."

Kazador a bit intruded by R'iva touching him, jerked his face back instinctively, "Yeah, whatever."

Martin senses hope to raise up through each of his teammates, which sparks hope in him too and finally realizing, "Guys, our hope can maintain power in my ring."

Kazador deadpanned response, "Hope isn't making this collar hurt less."

"Well, if you want I can use my light to sooth the pain," Martin suggests.

"Fine, but don't touch me. I hate people being around me," Kazador says.

Kairos sits back down on the ground and began to draw out marks on the ground each indicating each of his fellow young superhero friends. The Kryptoamazon was preparing positions and lineups for any of the further battles to come. For Kairos knew if the last fight was more difficult than the first than surely their next fight would be treacherous. Terry walks up to Kairos, looking at the formation drafts Kairos has prepared.

"Need a hand?" Terry asks.

"Input from you guys would be helpful," Kairos nods to Terry's offer to help, all while Kazador screaming in pain from his collar being tampered with.

"Graaagh! You said you would sooth the pain!" Kazador roars at Martin.

"Sister Lisa started before I could do anything," Martin meekly says. "I apologize fo-"

"Just give me some fragging hope, bastich! This zhut hurts!"

* * *

 **Pinkie: wowie! That was a lot of fighting!**

 **Deadpool: I could've taken them all on.**

 **Pinkie: will their tinkering on that thing a ma jigger on Kazador's neck get the kids out?**

 **Superior Knight: We'll see!**

 **Deadpool: leaving us in cliffhangers, I should kill you.**

 **Superior Knight: chill out. The next chapter should be out sooner. That, and I'll also be releasing other stories of Next Gen. This one will be solely for how the future Justice League team gets together in dangerous circumstances and stick together after that.**

 **Deadpool: what's next? Now that Xenomaster is gone, that deserter-**

 **Superior Knight: Hush now.**

 **Pinkie: that and you're still back in a new semester. There's readings and essays to be done!**

 **Superior Knight: the Lord God will guide me like He did Moses, Joshua, David, and other heroes.**

 **Deadpool: oh keep it in Church, you idiot!**


End file.
